Streets of Breach
by BrooklynFaith
Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her crazy exotic cars! Fun read!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

**Please don't skip over the Prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Mike pulled up in a parking spot, and they got out of his car.

"Where's Dad?" Emily asked.

"Inside," Mike answered.

Emily had to walk at a fast pace to keep up with him. She spotted Collin and the rest at the very front.

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked them. All five looked at her, but they did not speak.

"Emily, come on!" Mike snapped impatiently, holding the entrance door of the hospital open.

She followed him inside and up the stairs to Room 205. Emily walked in and found their mother lying on the bed with all kinds of tubes attached to different parts of her body

"Momma," Emily breathed as she rushed up to the bed.

"She's unconscious, Emily," a voice said. Emily looked over to see her father standing by the window, his eyes puffy and red.

"I'm a part of this family too. What happened," Emily demanded to know. There was silence, except for the occasional beep of the machines.

"She was shot twice. She got caught up in the middle of a gang fight unintentionally, and the killer shot her instead of his original target," her dad finally answered.

"Will she be ok?" Emily asked frantically. Another moment of silence.

"The bullet hit a vital organ in her side. She's bleeding to death internally. There's nothing the doctors can do," her dad said.

"They're doctors! What else are they here for?!" Emily shrieked.

Suddenly a cough came out of her mother's mouth and she started to moan. "My baby girl," she said as Emily looked down at her mom. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy," Emily said as she started to cry.

"Keep your faith, Emily," her mother breathed and then the machine let out a long continuous beep.

"Momma?" Emily whimpered again.

"Get them out of here," the doctor demanded as he rushed in with nurses at his side. Mike pulled Emily away from her mother's side and their dad pushed them out of the door.

"Momma!" Emily yelled.

They stood outside of the room and watched the doctors try and revive the mother through the window.

"Clear!" the nurse beside the man with the AED said. The doctor shocked their mother, trying to bring her heart rate back. Emily's heart jumped with each shock.

After three tries the doctor stopped and shook his head.

"Mommy!!" Emily screamed as Mike held on to her. Their mom was gone, leaving the whole family standing there in the hallway in tears.

**

* * *

****(I hope you're on to the next chapter! It will get good! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!)**


	2. One: Meet Emily

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

**(Note: A car's eyes are its headlights. Not the windshield!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Emily**

Emily sat up in her bed. She was having the nightmare of her mother's death again. She could feel the sweat on the sheets beneath her. She sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Wash away these memories, Lord. They're too painful," she prayed.

Suddenly, there came a racket from the room below hers—the garage. Emily got up and crept downstairs and into the kitchen. She slowly opened the garage door and heard, "Shh shh shh!" She turned on the light to see Jared, Mitchell, and James, all of whom she expected to find.

"What are you doing in here?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"It's the cat!! It's freakin' crazy!" Jared exclaimed.

"Come here, kitty," Emily said bending down to her cat. She picked her up and petted her. "I don't believe this precious thing would make such a racket!" Emily said giving her kitty a hug.

"It's the devil's cat," Jared said.

"You're the devil's car," Emily told him and James chuckled.

"You've had a dream about your mother again, haven't you?" Mitchell asked as he watched her.

Emily looked at him and set her cat down. "Mitch, you never miss a thing," she said with a small smile.

Emily Breach was a short, 17 year-old sweetheart with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a spunky personality. She lived with her 19 year-old brother, Mike, and their father, Winston Breach. They lived on a large ranch in Cheyenne Wells, Colorado, which was a small town with a population of about 1,500 people. Back in Los Angeles, her father owned their family's business called "Breach Inc". The company had tripled since her dad first began it and was now being run by one of his closest employees, Evan Lee. The company worked on designing and modeling new exotic cars. Her dad had many of these cars working for him back at the business, as well as hundreds of people. Needless to say, Emily's family was nothing short of money. The year was 2035, and science and technology had advanced beyond words. A system called "AniCar 3000" was invented in 2020 and had been tested in a few simple cars and trucks, all of them proven to come alive, speak, think, and move. Soon the AniCar system was put into over half of the world's cars, making it easier on peoples' lives.

Winston Breach owned five AniCars, all of whom were not able to live when he originally purchased them. James was Emily's dad's favorite car. He was his daily driver. James was a 2009 dark maroon Cadillac XLR Roadster Convertible. He was programmed with a British male's voice and an intellectual character. James never socialized with the rest of the group much, partly because of his belief that he was better than the rest of them. Next came Mitchell and Jared. Mitchell was a 2009 racy red Ferrari F430 Coupe, and he had tended to look after Emily after her mother died. Jared was a 2009 silver Lamborghini Gallardo Coupe who couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. The two Italian cars fought constantly. James, Mitchell and Jared all lived with the Breach family in Colorado. The two other cars, Collin and Carmon, stayed with Emily's aunt back in Los Angeles. Carmon was a shiny black 2008 Corvette Z06 Coupe and Collin was a 1997 cherry red Camaro Z28 SS with glossy black t-tops. Collin was Emily's best car friend. He took her everywhere when she was a little girl. Emily hadn't seen Collin or Carmon since her dad moved them to Colorado right after her mom died. He said they needed to get away from the big life. Los Angeles to Cheyenne Wells was quite a change, but Emily found it quite peaceful, though she had to leave Kelsey, her best friend, and Landon, her boyfriend, behind.

But the biggest change of all was her father. Ever since her mother died, Emily's dad had treated her like dirt. He said that she wasn't turning out like her "perfect"mother, and that she was bringing "unnecessary Christian values" into their household. Emily's mother, Dawn, had always been on the wild side and tended to party too much after she and Winston got off work. Emily and Mike were often left at home alone late at night. Winston Breach was devastated after Dawn passed away and wanted to preserve her through his daughter. Emily was the complete opposite of her mother. She was responsible, as her mom was careless. She was mature, as her mom was immature. And thanks to the strong encouragement of her wonderful Aunt Danni, she was a new Christian, as her mom was nothing of the sort. Emily's dad was watching his daughter grow up into a wonderful young woman, but not another Dawn Breach. Winston Breach played favorites with Mike all the time, taking him places but leaving Emily home by herself "grounded". Sometimes it would get to Emily to the point where she wanted to run away, but 18 was just around the corner. Mitchell and Jared clearly wanted to run over their boss at times for what he did to Emily, but James didn't care one way or another how she was treated. However, because Collin and Carmon hadn't seen Emily since the tragedy, they had no idea what was going on. Emily's dad would never let her call them or her aunt. Mike showed sympathy at times, when he was home. He actually tried talking to their dad about it, but that would usually end up in a yelling match with Mike taking off and Mr. Breach getting drunk. Emily prayed every night for strength, and God never let her down.

* * *

That night Emily sat on her bed alone, while her dad had taken Mike out to dinner. She clutched a picture of her family in her hands. In the picture, the four of them sat on their four cars. Emily looked down at her mother sitting on Carmon's hood. Her beautiful wavy blonde hair was blowing behind her in the wind. She had the prettiest smile Emily had ever seen. Next to her mom sat Emily on Collin's hood. Emily and Mike, who was sitting on Jared next to Collin, were laughing at Jared when the picture had been taken. And finally on the end, their dad was leaning back on Mitchell's hood, looking quite pleased with his family. Emily longed for those moments of happiness back. But the closest piece was what she held in her hands that very moment, and she would never let that go.

She hung the frame back on the wall and slipped off of her bed. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found a Snickers bar and a Dr. Pepper. Emily collected her healthy junk food and opened the garage door. She looked down to see the silhouette of Mitchell who was asleep in the dark garage. She assumed that her father had taken James with them, but she had no idea where Jared had gone off to.

Emily closed the door quietly, as to not wake the sleeping Ferrari, and snuck down the steps. Fortunately, the garage door was open.

"What're you doing," she heard Mitchell mutter as she crept past him.

Emily gritted her teeth and stopped. "I want some fresh air," she whispered. "Come on, Mitch, please don't tell my dad."

"Have I ever told on you before?" Mitch asked with his eyes still closed.

Emily rolled her eyes and answered, "No."

"Well stay close to the house. I'm supposed to be watching you," he said.

"K," Emily answered and walked out of the garage. She climbed up on the white fence that ran in front of the ranch. As she opened her candy bar, she heard an engine get closer. She knew exactly what car it belonged to—a Lamborghini. In no time, Jared flew past her. She watched his brake lights light up as soon as he did. He reversed all the way to where she was sitting.

"Oooh, I'm gonna tell yo daddy," he teased.

"Do it and I'll never speak to you again," Emily replied.

"Hmm," Jared murmured. "Hey guess what? I'm almost up to two hundred on this road, though I did just kinda hit a duck and…"

"You hit a duck?" Emily asked through a mouthful of Snickers.

"Yeahh. Feathers went everywhere! I think there's still some in my vents," Jared said.

"Jared! You could seriously hurt someone when you do that!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh really, Em? I'll warn all our neighbors next time I see 'em. Oh wait, we ain't got any!" he said sarcastically.

Emily pursed her lips and straightened up on the fence. "I wish I could have gone to dinner too," she said quietly.

Jared looked at her. "You know, I think I know someone who'd like to talk to you," he said after a while. He rolled down his passenger side window, the window Emily was closest to. "We're only supposed to use these for emergencies, but I can make an exception for you," he said with a wink.

Jared sat there with a serious expression on his face for a few minutes. "Hmm, it ain't connectin'. Let's try something else," he said. Emily didn't know what in the world he was going on about, as she sat there and watched him.

"Breach Incorporated, this is Carmon," a voice Emily recognized as the Corvette's came from inside a speaker in Jared.

"Yo, Carmon! It's me!" Jared said.

"Jared?" Carmon asked.

"Yeah, man!" Jared answered.

"What do you want? I'm at work," Carmon replied in annoyance.

"Well nice to talk to you, too. Where's Collin? I can't connect with him," Jared said.

"I don't know, with Leigha maybe? He just left a little while ago. Why? Is everything ok?" Carmon asked.

"Ugh. Yeah, we're good. If you see him, tell him to turn his stupid phone on. What's the point of having 'em if you got 'em off," Jared said.

"Yeah, I'll tell him later. I've got to get going. Tell the gang hey for me. See ya," Carmon said and clicked off.

"Well, I tried," Jared said to Emily.

"Thanks, Jared," Emily replied, smiling. She gazed up at the night sky and let the warm breeze blow back her hair. A perfect summer night, if only it was perfect in every way.

* * *

(**Like it? Review! And on to Chapter Two... :D )**


	3. Two: Back to Los Angeles

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back to Los Angeles**

The next morning Emily awoke to a loud crash from the garage. She jumped up and ran downstairs to the back door. "What happened??" she asked when she opened the door. There was a huge rectangular-shaped hole in one of the garage doors. That's when she noticed James laughing uncontrollably. She walked through the hole and out into the driveway.

"Good morning, Em," Mitch greeted her in a dull tone of voice.

"Mitchell, what happened?" Emily asked again.

"Oh, you mean that nice Lamborghini size hole in the garage door?" Mitch asked as James's laughter picked up again.

Emily's eyes widened. "W-Where's Jared?" she stammered.

"Trying to drive off his arachnophobia, I'm guessing," Mitch answered.

"There was a spider in the garage, wasn't there?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Mitch replied. "Big one." Emily started to laugh along with James.

"Kiss mah behind," Jared said as he drove up the driveway.

"That is it!!" someone suddenly shouted from the garage. They all stopped laughing and turned to see Mr. Breach coming into the garage from the house. "The three of you are going back to California immediately!" he yelled.

"Three of us? It was them two!" James exclaimed, looking at the two Italians.

"You idiot. I had nothing to do with this and you know it!" Mitchell shot back.

"Yeah, me neither!" Jared said and forced a smile.

"Not you, James. Mitchell, Jared, and Emily are going back to California to live with Danni. I'm through with this nonsense," Mr. Breach said and stormed back into the house leaving them looking dumbfounded.

"How can you do this, Daddy??" Emily yelled when she got inside. "We've finally gotten settled here! I've finally found a few good friends! And now you're just going to ship us back to L.A.?"

"Don't be ridiculous, child. You've hated this place since we moved here. And the only so-called friends you have are the two idiots sitting out there in the driveway. You can go live happily ever after with Danni and the Chevys. You are not living under my roof anymore," Mr. Breach said sternly.

Emily stood there in the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. "But what about Mike?" she finally managed to get out.

"He's going to stay here, what do you think? I can handle the perfect child, unlike you," he answered and left Emily standing alone with a broken heart.

She spent the rest of the day packing. It was going on ten o'clock at night when Emily finally took the last thing off of her wall, which was the family picture. She tucked it safely in her pillow and set the pillow on top of her bags. She sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she muttered.

Mike opened the door and came in, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"It's ok, Mike. I'm sure I'll get to see you some," Emily answered.

"No. I'm sorry for not doing anything about this. I'm going to move out once you leave. I will not live with a man who treated my little sister like he did. So I'm sorry," Mike said.

Emily looked at him and asked, "Where are you gonna go?"

"To Steven's. He's got an extra room there," Mike replied.

Emily nodded in understanding. "Em…this God that you pray to…does he really work?" Mike asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Does he really work?" Emily asked astounded. "He doesn't work. He blesses, He answers prayer, and He gives strength to those who need it. Our Savior is amazing, Mike. I wish you would take the chance to let him in your life. He will change you forever."

"But mom…" Mike started.

"Tragedies happen. Death is just a part of life. Mike, look at what we have! Our father owns a huge corporation. We live in a huge house. We own multiple exotic cars. We have things kids dream of having!" Emily exclaimed.

"But your situation?" Mike asked.

Emily sat back on the bed. "Like I said, He gives strength to those who need it," she said.

Mike seemed to let it all sink in for a bit. "Could I…borrow that Bible of yours?" he asked quietly.

Emily smiled and said, "Sure, Mike." She got up and retrieved her Bible from her desk. She gave it to Mike and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Em," he told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning Emily packed everything into Mitch's and Jared's trunks. After saying goodbye to Mike, she went outside to get ready to head off.

"Ready?" Mitch asked. "Yep," she replied.

"Man, I hate your guts, but I think I might miss you," Jared told James.

"Thank you, Jared. I will definitely miss you," James said sarcastically.

Emily climbed in the driver's seat of the Ferrari and let Mitchell take over. He pulled out of the driveway with Jared following him.

"Ey, Mitch. When we get to the interstate, let's see who can get the most winks," Jared said driving beside him and winking.

"You're gonna lose," Mitch warned.

"Psh! I'm a Lambo! Lose is not in our vocab, kapeesh?" Jared said and drove ahead of him. They were soon on the interstate heading towards California and the games began.

"Numero uno!" Jared shouted in no time.

"What, by that old lady?" Mitch asked. "What was she? A mini van?"

"Yes," Jared answered as Mitch snickered.

"Don't hate, Mitch," Jared told him.

Emily watched as a group of girls in a Mustang drove up beside Jared, giggling and hooting. "Heyy Ferrariiii!" they all sang.

Mitchell looked at Jared and grinned. "Three, four, five!" Mitch said.

"Oh noo, ladies! I must apologize for the glare on my freshly waxed body," Jared told them.

"Ugh! Lamborghinis are wanna-be pimps who think they're all that!" one of the girls yelled to him.

"What?" Jared exclaimed as Mitch and Emily busted out laughing and the girls drove on ahead.

"You've just been stereotyped, my pimp brotha," Mitch said to Jared.

After a long drive on the interstate with Mitch winning at the winking game, they pulled off to get something to eat. Jared parked beside Mitch and Emily got out to hook them up to the gas tanks. Then she went inside to get something to eat for herself. She came back out with fish and chips, and she sat down on the curb between the two cars.

"It's nice being back in Cali," she said.

"Mmhmm," Mitch murmured.

"I dunno, yo. Now that we're back, I've noticed there ain't many places to drag race, like back in the Wells," Jared said.

"I think you'll live," Emily told him. "I can't wait to see Landon again." Mitch and Jared exchanged glances. "What?" Emily asked.

"Em, you honestly think Landon's still going to be around for you?" Mitch asked.

"Of course he'll be. That's what happens when two people fall in love, Mitch," Emily told him with a smile.

"You're seventeen?" Jared stated more of than asked.

"So? It happens," she said, shrugging.

Half an hour later they were pulling up into Emily's Aunt Danni's driveway. Collin was in the garage chatting to Carmon who was sitting outside of the garage. Emily climbed out of Mitchell as soon as she could and ran to hug her aunt who had come running out of the front door.

"Danni!" Emily yelled.

"It's my little niece!" her aunt said, rushing up to Emily and giving her a great big hug. "Oh my goodness! Girl you have grown up! Look how pretty you are!" Danni exclaimed.

"It's so nice to see you again, Aunt Danni. I'm sorry it's so unexpected. It's just that Daddy has been treating me horribly," Emily told her.

"Nonsense, child! This is a great surprise! And you stay as long as you need to! I'll talk to my brother about all of this later. Come come, now! Get your stuff!" Danni said. "Mitch! Jared!" she added, walking up to them with her arms outstretched.

Emily turned towards the garage. "What the heck?" Collin asked.

Emily laughed. "Collin, I have missed you so much!" she said, walking up to him and kneeling in front of his nose.

"Danni never told us you were coming!" Collin exclaimed.

"We didn't know we were. Daddy kicked us out of the house," Emily said.

"What?" Collin and Carmon both asked at the same time.

Emily nodded. "What'd you do?" Collin asked with a grin.

"Nothing! Well I didn't at least. Jared did kind of drive through the garage door because of a spider, but that was it," Emily told them.

Collin laughed and Carmon said, "Are you serious?"

"Well I see you and your Camaro are glad to be united again!" a muffled voice said. Emily looked up to see her aunt standing there with three big bags stacked in her arms.

"Danni, good grief. Let me help you with those," Emily said, getting up.

"Yo, my boys!" Jared exclaimed, driving up to the garage.

"Eyy!" Collin replied. "I heard about your little shindig."

Mitch heard this and busted out laughing. "You should've seen his face! I thought James was going to die laughing," he said.

"Oh shut up," Jared snapped.

"Oh I am beside myself with this!" Danni exclaimed, coming back into the garage.

"And isn't it obvious," Collin pointed out.

"This calls for a celebration meal!" she said happily.

"Ah, Danni, we just ate!" Jared said and Mitch gave a look like he was completely full.

"Nonsense!" Danni chirped. "Collin, call Leigha and tell her to pick up some of that Orange County nine hundred fuel that she brought last time. And Carmon why don't you invite this Callie girl over for goodness sake?" Danni asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No no, not tonight," Carmon answered and Danni rolled her eyes.

"Wuss," Jared said to him.

"You wanna see my spider collection?" Carmon shot back.

"Nooo thank you," Jared said, backing up.

"I'll fire up the grill. Collin, call Leigha!" Danni said.

"Okayy!" Collin replied.

"Emily, you'll love this new recipe I invented. I call it Danni's Delight," Danni told Emily with a smile.

"Sounds like a drink," Jared said.

"Nope! I fry up onion and tomato slices and put them on a quesadilla with cheese! It's delicious!" Danni said.

"Sounds tasty! Is that what you're going to fix?" Emily asked.

"Sure is! Just bought some fresh tomatoes today! Oh wipe the disgust off your faces. Deep down you wish you could try some," Danni told the four cars who were all looking at her like she was sick.

"Well I think I can make room for some Danni's Delight," Emily said.

"Good good!" Danni said in excitement as she went around the garage to fix up the grill.

"Yeah yeah, that stuff in the purple bottle. The ones you bought last time, remember? Yeah, that'll work. No, it's fine. We'll see you when you get here. Love you, too," Collin said as he talked to Leigha on his internal phone. "She said that—" he stopped as he realized Danni wasn't standing near him anymore. "Danni!" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled back as she came around from the backyard.

"Leigha's going to be a little late. She's got to work overtime tonight. But she's going to pick up some of that fuel when she gets off, and then she's heading over here," Collin informed her.

"Good grief! I hope she doesn't take too long," Danni puffed.

"Danni, you spend more time with my fiancé than I do. I'm starting to worry about that," Collin said.

"Collin, you know she's like my own car, she's spends most of her time here and not at her own house. Therefore she helps me and the one time I really need her help, she's working late," Danni said. "Mitch, would you mind helping me adjust the pumps?"

"Sure thing," Mitch replied.

"And Emily dear, your bags are in the guest bedroom in the front," Danni added.

"Thanks, Aunt Danni. I'm going to go get washed up and then I'll be out to help you with the food," Emily said. She went inside the house and into the guest bedroom where she found all of her belongings. Before hopping in the shower, Emily made a quick call to Landon. "Hey, Landon here! Well not really since this is my voicemail. Most likely I'm too busy to answer or I'm too clueless to know the cell's ringing. So leave your message and I'll get back with ya!" Emily sighed and pressed the one key in order to leave her message. "Hey Landie, it's me, Em. I'm back in Cali and just thought I'd see what you were up to. Call or text when you get this. Bye!" Emily hung up her cell phone and threw in on the bed, wondering if what Mitch said was right.

After showering, Emily threw her hair back in a messy bun and changed into her night shorts and t-shirt. She hurried through the house to the kitchen where she could get to the back porch. She stopped when she got to the lounge room window and smiled. Danni was grilling her "Danni's Delight" meal at the grill and talking away to the cars who all seemed quite happy. Maybe those moments of happiness where back, just in a different way.

Emily skipped out of the kitchen door and onto the back porch where her Aunt was grilling. "Oh my gosh! That smells so good!" Emily exclaimed as she smelled the air and listened to the loud sizzling of tomatoes and onions.

"Girl, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Danni said happily.

Emily looked over at Collin who was listening to Mitch chatter on about something. He caught her looking at him and smiled. She waved to him and wondered if she'd ever get the chance to talk with him alone. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened.

A beep caught all of their attention as Leigha drove from around the house. "I thought you said you were working overtime?" Collin asked her.

"I did work overtime, silly. I usually get off early on Fridays," Leigha told him.

"Oh yeah," Collin remembered.

Leigha was a 1999 purple Honda Accord, and she had the sweetest personality Emily had ever known. She was often shy around people or cars she didn't know, but she usually warmed up quickly. She and Collin had been dating for four years and planned to get "unified", the car word for "married", in December. They were just the cutest car couple.

Danni and Emily walked down the porch steps and over to them. Danni put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to say a smart remark.

"Oh my—_what_ is _that_??" Collin gasped as his mouth dropped and his eyes brightened. Danni and Emily turned around to see what he was looking at. "Oh geez, you just missed it. It's that thing I keep telling you about, Danni! It always comes around when you've talked too much! Let's hush now, ok?" Collin said.

His comment made the rest of the guys start laughing.

"Did you get the fuel, sweetie?" Danni asked Leigha.

"Yes m'am, I did," Leigha said and popped her trunk.

Danni walked around to the back of her. "Great! Oh and you got an extra bottle! How sweet! We'll just put that away for another time," Danni said as she picked up what was supposed to be Collin's fuel. Leigha grinned at Collin as he rolled his eyes.

"Jared, you and Mitchell go on over to the gas tanks. Honey, would you mind hooking them up?" Danni asked Emily.

She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They each parked beside a tank and let Emily hook the hose up on the individual stations to their gas tanks. Collin was set up next.

"I need to talk to you later," Emily said to him quietly.

"Alright," he said without another word.

Leigha drove over after Danni had taken everything out of her trunk. She parked at the tank next to Collin and let Emily hook her up.

"Where's Carmon?" Emily asked.

"He was just over by the side of the house," Jared answered.

Emily made sure the hose was secure in Leigha before she walked around to the side of the house. She heard Carmon talking to someone in the front driveway. She walked up to the corner of the garage and peaked around it. She saw a couple her age talking to Carmon with their backs towards her. Carmon spotted her and flashed a look of warning. But warning of what?

"I really don't think this is a good time for you to stop by," Carmon said to the couple.

"Oh come on, dude. I just wanted to stop by and tell her hey. I mean, she did leave me a message and I'm trying to be nice by coming by to visit," the boy said.

Emily narrowed her eyes at the boy. Carmon gave her another quick glance, and Emily read a hint of panic in this one.

"We both haven't seen her in forever. At least you could go get her for us," the girl said. Emily's mouth dropped and so did her heart. That was Kelsey's voice. But why was she with Landon?

Carmon must've noticed her expression. "I'll tell her you said hi. Now I'm asking you to leave," he said sternly.

"Fine. Chill, dude. What are friends for?" Landon said with an attitude as he took Kelsey's hand and led her away down the driveway.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Carmon said to Emily with a smirk once they had left.

"I don't know what to say," Emily said, stunned. "I guess Mitch was right," she added quietly as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't do that," Carmon warned.

Emily put her hands on her hips and tilted her head back, trying to make the tears go away. "She was my best friend," she managed to get out. "How can she do this to me? How can he? I loved him! I loved them both!" Carmon didn't know what to say as he sat there and watched her try and fight off her anger. "I've held on to my faith. I've believed in you. I let you into my life and this is what you bless me with. A horrible father, a fake best friend, and a jerk boyfriend. Why me? Why my life? Can I not have anything good for once?" Emily talked to God out loud.

Carmon let her calm down for a moment before he spoke. "So we mean nothing to you then?" the Vette stated coolly. Then he drove around her and into the backyard.

"Where's Em?" Collin asked him.

"She'll be back in a few minutes," Carmon answered as he drove up to the empty tank. "Danni!" he called to her.

"Coming!" she sang.

Once Emily had relaxed a little and shaken the tension off, she went back around to the back yard to help finish dinner.

"Watch it! These suckers are hot!" Danni warned as she lifted the plate full of "Danni's Delight" above Emily's head.

Danni had a beautiful backyard with a huge wrap-around driveway. She and Emily sat down at a little table that was next to a pretty fountain. Danni had this cute little arrangement set up in front of where the cars were usually parked whenever she ate with them.

"So how's good 'ole James doing?" Danni asked after they had said the prayer. Jared and Mitchell looked at each other.

"She says that like she means it," Jared snickered.

"Since when did you get a fire place out here?" Emily asked, looking at the big, copper fire bowl that on the other side of the fountain.

"Oh, Frank and I put that in last summer. I like to use it for roastin' smores! We can do that tonight," Danni told her.

"Well I tell you one thing these quesidillas are delicious," Emily muttered through a mouthful.

"I told you you'd love 'em. They are my specialty," Danni replied.

"It looks like someone folded a tortilla shell over their vomit," Jared pointed out. Collin laughed and Emily almost dropped hers in her lap.

"I was thinking the same thing I just wasn't going to say anything," Collin said, looking over at him.

"Thanks, boys," Danni said.

That night after Danni and Emily had washed the dishes, they all sat around the fire and listened to Jared and Danni go at it with "Yo Mamma" jokes. Emily was enjoying herself, laughing at the jokes and eating s'mores and gazing into the bright fire. Only until she remembered what she had found out earlier did she quiet down. Collin must have noticed and spoke up.

"It's getting late, guys. Maybe we should call it a night?" he asked.

"Yep! I think we should," Danni said, getting up out of her chair.

"Yeah, I need to head on home," Leigha said. "It was nice seeing you again, Emily! See all of you guys soon!" She backed up and drove around to the front driveway with Collin.

"Jared, Mitch, you guys can stay in the garage back here," Danni told them as she gathered the leftover marshmallows.

Emily continued to watch the fire as it slowly dwindled away.

"How's school?" Carmon randomly asked.

"Daddy put Mike in charge of homeschooling me, but Mike has to go to college and soccer all the time. So I don't really have a senior year going for me," Emily answered quietly.

Carmon sighed. "Your father's going to have a lot of answering to do," he muttered as he looked into the fire also. Emily tore her eyes away from it and looked at him.

At that moment, Collin came back around from the garage and drove up to them.

"Carmon, do you mind?" he asked politely.

"Nope, not at all," Carmon replied and started to drive off.

"No, wait! What did you say?" Emily asked, standing up.

"I don't mind…?" Carmon said slower.

"No, you said something about my father having to answer for what he's done. What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"To God, you dummy," Collin said.

Emily shot him a look. "You know about Jesus Christ?" Emily asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course we do," Carmon said.

"Yeah, Danni takes us to church every Sunday," Collin said cheerfully.

Tears started to well up in Emily's eyes and an empty feeling came into her heart. She didn't know what to say. "I'm so proud of you two," she managed to get out.

"Well, we figured it's best if we spread the word about Jesus and not go to heaven then not bother to help save people and still not go to heaven," Collin said.

"We know we aren't going once we pass on," Carmon said. "But we're ok with that. We just want to believe and help others to too, even if it doesn't pay off in the end."

Tears streamed down Emily's face. "I can't imagine God overlooking anything that helps his children have faith," she said she wiped the tears away.

Her comment seemed to brighten both of their faces.

"Ok, Carmon, shoo!" Collin said quickly.

"Right!" Carmon replied and drove off to find Mitch and Jared.

Emily sat down in the chair beside the fire again and shook her head. Her face was still beaming from the good news. "I don't even want to talk about my father now that I'm so happy," she said more to herself.

"Well, I want to hear," Collin replied.

Emily sighed. "What's wrong with me, Collin? Dad hates me. I don't understand. I'm trying to do the right things in life. I'm trying to be me. And he hates me," Emily told him.

"You know, I really wish I could be like Momma, I really do. But she was just so…so…," she struggled for the right word to describe her mother.

"Wild," Collin finished for her.

"Yeah," Emily nodded in agreement.

"I wish I was talented like Momma. I wish I was as pretty as she was…as funny," Emily said quietly, naming off the things that came to mind when she thought about her mom.

"Well, in all truths, you're all those things and more, Emily. You've got talent. You're smart, you're good with little kids, you're good at sports…you know how to race, I know that," Collin said with a smile. "And, to me, you're one of the funniest people I know. You're one of the few that can make me laugh when I'm upset," he went on.

Emily tried to smile, but her father's voice just kept ringing in her head. _I can handle the perfect child, unlike you. _

"I hope you know that you're a spitting image of your mother, but prettier. And I'm not just talking about your looks and blah, blah, blah. I'm also talking about your personality. You're kind, caring, and responsible. For growing up in Los Angeles with a dad who's got more money than banks can hand out, you've got a good head on your shoulders. And you are a beautiful girl," Collin said. "But the prettiest thing about you of all is your faith. You're an inspiration to me. You are the reason Carmon and I actually listen to the message that's coming out of that church. Yeah, what do I know, right? I'm just a piece of metal. But, like I said, I can still try. I'm really proud of you for what you're growing up to be. I watch some of the girls around here, and whew, 'girls' is the polite word. I'm so glad you've taken another path. And that's what your father hates, because your faith is guilt on his conscience. And he doesn't want to live up to that."

Emily sat there on the pavement with her legs stretched out in front of her. She leaned back on her arms and watched her toes as she wiggled them. "That was good. What 'Dear Abby' article did you rip that out of?" she asked with a grin.

Collin wasn't as amused. "I'm kidding," she added quickly before he had the chance to say something smart. "Am I really the reason you started going to church?" she asked with curiosity.

Collin smiled and replied, "Yeah."

"That means a lot to me, and not just that, everything you said. I…I really needed to hear that. Thanks, Collin," Emily said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything you're going through. It's seems like just yesterday that we were all here as one big happy family. But I guess everything happens for a reason, right?" Collin asked.

Emily nodded. "It just hurts to think my mother's in Hell," she said quietly.

Collin was silent as he thought of something to say. "Well, maybe you should try and work on your father before he ends up there, too," he said. "Or Mike."

"I think I've been an influence on Mike. He wanted to borrow my Bible for some reading before I left. I hope he accepts Christ, I really do. But Dad, wow, Dad I don't know about. I don't know if I could even try again with him," Emily said. "But you know what? Maybe I'll pray about it and give it some time."

Collin smiled again. "No matter how much older you get, I still see that little girl I'd take to get Cotton Candy all the time," he said.

Emily rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh," she said with disgust. "No wonder I hate that stuff now."

"Whaaat?" Collin said with a laugh. Emily laughed a little too.

"How's everything else in your life? I mean, I haven't seen you in three years. Actually, I haven't seen any of you guys in three years. How's Mike?" Collin asked.

"He's good, loving college. He plays soccer there, and he's making very good grades. He's enjoying life," Emily said, smiling.

"Well that's good to hear. What about James and the two delinquent road hazards?" Collin said with a grin.

Emily snickered. "James is…James! He never changes," she laughed. "Mitch and Jared are still the same old same, too."

"Yeah, they seem to be," Collin said.

"What about you guys? How's the life here in L.A. been?" Emily asked him.

"It's going good. The company never stops growing, I'm convinced. Business is good. You've missed out on a lot of awesome exotic designs. I'm telling you, the new Camaro makes me sick. Though, ya can't beat a classic like me," he replied with a smile.

"How's Leigha?" Emily asked.

"She's good. She's almost got her degree for practicing law or whatever you call it," Collin said.

"A lawyer?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that," Collin replied.

"Well good for her! So December, huh?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, December," Collin sighed.

"You happy?" Emily asked.

"Extremely. I'm really glad we met way back when," Collin said. Emily smiled.

"Well you go on and get some rest," Collin told her.

"Yeah, I guess I better," Emily replied, getting up. "Oh, I can't feel my legs," she added as she staggered around. She stumbled over to the back garage, where Jared and Mitch were already parked and up for the night. They both woke up when she walked in.

"Yo, what's wrong with you? You walkin' like a stuffed chicken," Jared pointed out.

"You are an insane Lamborghini, you know that?" she told him.

"That's what my momma used to say," Jared replied.

Emily snickered and shook her head as she pushed the garage door button. "Guys, I'm sorry I'm the reason we had to come back here," she said.

"It's ok, darling," Jared said.

"Jared, seriously? You know I really hope that the biggest spider in the world crawls up and rests on one of your headlights tonight. Em, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's this fool's fault we're back here," Mitchell said.

"Oh I love you too, bro," Jared replied sarcastically.

"Besides," Mitch started. "I'm glad to see you happy again, Em, and I'm really glad to be back. So thanks, Jared."

"Just doin' my job," Jared said with a grin.

"Well here's to a new beginning!" Emily said, throwing a hand up in the air.

"Damn straight! Mush up some of that Danni's Delightful Vomit and put it in a glass. We can toast with that," Jared said.

Emily laughed and so did Mitchell. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said as she opened the back door.

"Chow," she heard them reply as she closed the door.

* * *

**(Jared and Mitch provide the comic relief, I'd say. Next chaptahh!)**


	4. Three: Fresh Start to A New Beginning

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Fresh Start to A New Beginning**

The next morning, Emily woke up bright and early to begin her new life. She jumped in the shower, jumped out, brushed her teeth, got dressed, did her make-up, straightened her hair, and ate some breakfast. An hour and a half later, she was ready to rock and roll with the job hunting.

"Where all are you going to go?" Aunt Danni asked her as she washed the dishes from the morning meal.

"Anywhere with a 'Now Hiring' sign I guess," Emily replied as she cleaned off the table.

"Well, there's always your father's place," Danni said quietly. "You'd definitely get a job there, and you'd be rollin' in the dough." Emily stiffened.

"I don't care what position I'd be offered or how much money I could make, I'm never working for him," she said sternly.

"Never say never, sweetheart," Danni hummed as she scrubbed the sauce pan.

Emily grabbed her purse and headed out of the back door. "Mitch, where's Jared?" she yelled to him from across the yard.

Mitchell was still half asleep in the garage. "Went off with some old friends," he replied drowsily.

"I can't go looking for a job in a Ferrari. How needy would that look," Emily said to herself. She sighed as she resorted to the only vehicle that wasn't off at work or off with friends. "Come on, Mitch. We're going job hunting," Emily said as she grabbed his keys from the rack.

"Yayy," he muttered with his eyes still closed.

She climbed in the driver's side and shut off Mitchell's Automotive Control. "I hope you don't mind if I drive," Emily said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Please do. That'll give me more time to sleep," Mitch replied.

She started up his engine and smiled. She loved sports cars—the sound, the power, the designs. That's all she had known growing up, and it felt like home to her. She shifted into first gear and rolled out of the garage. She reached up and hit the garage door remote that was clipped to Mitch's visor. When she got to the main road, she sped off. "Whooa, yeeahh," Emily said with excitement. It had been so long since she'd actually driven herself around.

Emily pulled up to her first stop in a parking lot of a place she remembered was always hiring—Pizza Hut. She made sure she parked Mitchell out of the way of the windows, so that if the managers happened to walk by they wouldn't see him. As soon as she walked in the door she was greeted by somebody.

"Hi, welcome to Pizza Hut!" the lady said cheerfully.

"Thank you. I'm actually here to see if you're still hiring for any positions?" Emily asked.

"Oh yes, of course. We are always hiring," the lady said with a big smile. "I'll go get Buddy," the woman added, leaving Emily standing at the counter. "Buddy" came back from the kitchen followed by the excited lady.

"I've got five minutes, let's get this over with, shall we?" the man asked Emily.

"W—Right now?" Emily got out in shock. "Yes, right now," the man replied as he motioned for her to follow him into his small office.

"Do you have a resume for me?" Buddy asked.

"Yes, sir. Here it is," Emily said as she pulled out her resume from inside her purse and handed it to him.

"Hmm, impressive volunteer work, a lot of extracurricular activities, nice. You seem to be on Honor Roll?" Buddy asked, skimming over the paper. Before Emily could answer he interrupted. "Ok, I'm confused on this blank senior year. No school enrollment? Did you drop out?" Buddy asked.

"No, sir. I've been having some family issues," Emily replied.

The man was quiet. "Who's your father?" he asked after a few minutes.

Emily didn't answer as she debated on whether to say anything or not. Buddy noticed her silence and peered over her resume at her. "Winston Breach," she muttered.

The man grinned and nodded his head slowly. He set her paper down neatly on his desk and folded his arms. He looked at her over his glasses. "And you want to work at Pizza Hut?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Emily said straight up.

Buddy nodded again. He folded her resume and handed it back to her. "Go get the job you deserve," he said and got up, leaving his office.

Emily sat there and shook her head. Then she stood up and headed out of the restaurant.

"How'd it go?" Mitch asked her as she walked over to him.

"Not so great," she replied as she opened his door and climbed inside.

Emily rode around for three hours, stopping at any place that had a sign out for hiring positions. She got the same response every time. "You're a Breach, why do you want to work here?" By noon she was sick of it.

As she walked out of the last place, she beat Mitchell to the punch. "I don't want to talk about it," she said as he opened his mouth. He was quiet as she climbed back inside the car. Emily sat there in thought and then laid her head on the steering wheel.

"Emily, you know you could get a nice job at the company," Mitch told her through his inside speaker.

"No," Emily replied.

"Guess you don't want a job that bad then," Mitch shot back with a smart tone to his voice.

Emily sighed. "I'd be afraid of what Dad would do if he found out I was working for him," she finally admitted.

"The worst he could do is fire you, for no reason. And then I would leave, and Jared would. I guarantee you Collin would leave, too, and maybe even Carmon," Mitch said. "James wouldn't care less, but we four helped to start that company, and he knows that. He wouldn't be able to go on without us, no matter how far away from the business he lived."

Emily thought about that. "You would really quit if he fired me?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah. It would give me an excuse to get out from working under that…man," he replied.

"Well, I guess I could try," Emily sighed with annoyance.

"I hear Evan's a pretty cool guy. And you being Winston's daughter, he'd definitely set you up with a real nice job," Mitch said.

Emily agreed. It would be a dream job. If things had been going right with her father, she would have taken the opportunity without any hesitation. But she was still filled with so much hate. She tried to push it away and forgive him; she knew it was the Christian thing to do. But she was struggling big time with it.

"Alright, you drive. Lead the way, Mitchie," Emily said after a while of silence.

"Oh please don't call me that," he groaned as he drove out of the parking lot.

They soon pulled up to Breach Incorporated and Mitchell found his old parking spot. Emily climbed out and looked around. The scene around her gave her a warm and cozy feeling inside. She was home. She looked up at the big glass windows and polished steel building of the exotic car designer. The big block letters on the side read "BREACH INC." The parking lot was in a beautiful scenic area, with palm trees and hibiscuses everywhere. The sweet smell filled Emily's nostrils. She looked around at the various cars parked in the lot. A jet black Aston Martin V8 Vantage, a ruby red Jaguar XK, a glistening silver Mercedes SLR McLaren Roadster, a brand new Camaro Z28, and these were only the cars of a few people who worked at the company. Emily walked up to go into the front building. The warehouse in the back, where most of the mechanics, builders, technicians, and cars worked, was ten times bigger than the front. Emily walked through the doorway as the automatic doors opened, with Mitchell following her inside. Emily smiled to herself as she admired the inside. It was just as she had remembered it.

She made her way across the slick, sparkling granite floor to the main front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Evan Lee, if he's available?" Emily told the clerk at the desk.

"Emily?" the woman asked.

"Ginny?" Emily replied back in shock as she studied the lady.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh! It's been forever! You have changed so much! How've you been?" Ginny exclaimed.

Emily hesitated for a second. "I've been good! How are you?" she asked her.

"Oh, I've been great. The company is really doing well," Ginny informed her. They chatted for a few minutes and then Ginny looked up Evan's schedule on the computer. "He is actually in a meeting right now, but he should be out in the next fifteen minutes. Think you can wait?" she asked.

"No problem, thanks," Emily replied. "It's so nice to see you again, Ginny."

"You too, sweetie! I'm so glad you stopped by!" Ginny told her with a big smile. Emily smiled also and then noticed Collin talking to a different Mercedes McLaren who was up on a display stand.

"I'll give you a two hour spot and then Sims can take over," Collin instructed to the car. "And remember to answer any questions the crowd may have. The rotator won't be on. We don't want people having to walk around and around the stand just to ask you something."

"Got it," the black Mercedes replied as he rolled forward a little to press the button for the stand to lower back to the floor.

"Keep up the good work, Will!" Collin shouted as the car drove off around back. He turned around and almost drove into Emily. "Whoa!" he said, immediately stopping. "Em, what're you doing here?" he asked.

Emily shrugged and muttered, "Came for a job."

Collin looked at her funny. Carmon suddenly drove up from nowhere and pulled beside Collin. "Hey did you get Will taken care of for next week?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, yeah he's good to go," Collin answered as he still looked at Emily.

Carmon looked up at who he was looking at. "What're you doing here?" he asked with the same expression Collin had on her face when he had asked.

"I'm here to talk to Evan about getting a job," Emily replied impatiently. Carmon and Collin just sat there and looked at her.

"You know, I never realized how many similarities you two have. But now that you both sit there with that dumbfounded look on your faces, I can really see the family traits," Emily told them.

"Guys? Is there a problem?" a voice said from behind Emily. She turned to see a man walking up to them.

"No, Boss, sorry. We're back on the job," Collin said quickly as Carmon added "Yeah" and drove off. Collin narrowed his eyes a bit at Emily and flashed an "I'll-Be-Watching-You" look before he drove away.

Confused as to what their problems were, Emily introduced herself. "I'm sorry, sir. That was my fault. I'm Emily Breach, Winston's daughter. Collin and Carmon are my family's cars."

The man shook her hand with a smile. "Ah, yes. Emily Breach! Very, very nice to finally meet you. My name is Evan Lee," the man said.

"You're Evan Lee?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am!" he replied cheerfully, bouncing on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "Is your father with you?" he asked.

"No, sir. He's still in Colorado," Emily replied.

"Oh," Evan said. "Visiting family?"

"Um, it's a long story, but I moved back here along with Mitchell and Jared," Emily told him.

"Mitch and Jared are back, too? Well I'll be! Would they like their old jobs again? Because they can pick back up any day. I'd love to have them back here," Evan said.

"Well I'll mention it to them. I'm sure they'd love to and move on from that small branch Dad has back in Cheyenne Wells," Emily said.

"Well, good good. And what about you? I know you must not be here for a job, because you could basically just walk in and start working!" Evan exclaimed.

"Actually, I am here for a job," Emily said with a nod.

"Really? Well alright then, Miss 'I'm To Inherit This Company'. That's great! Follow me," Evan said and turned around.

Emily didn't quite believe what she heard. "Wait, excuse me, what?" Emily asked him, not trying to come off rude.

"Follow me," Evan said a bit slower as he turned back around.

"What do you mean 'inherit the company'?" she asked him.

"Well, when your father passes on or decides to retire, you're the first person on his list to take his place. That is, if you wanted to," Evan said with a snicker.

"Me? He put me down first?' Emily asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," Evan replied slowly like he wasn't following her.

"I thought my brother, Mike, was going to get this place?' she asked.

"Nah, he _was_ down as number one, but about a year ago your dad called me up and told me to put you down for first place. He said you're really smart and responsible, and that you care more for the company than Mike really ever has," Evan told her.

Emily stood there in shock. "Wow," she said as she shook her head.

"Did you not expect to be considered?" Evan asked.

"No, honestly sir, I never even imagined he would make a phone call like that for me," Emily said.

Evan thought about it and nodded. He gave her a little sympathetic look and then said, "Well I'm required to interview you. So what do you say? You ready?" He asked.

"One hundred percent ready," Emily said, still in awe at the strange news.

Evan smiled and nodded, leading the way to his office. Emily caught Collin's eye as he drove around from the back and into the main show room again. He stopped when he saw her looking at him. "Dad does love me!" she mouthed excitedly as she gave him two thumbs up. Collin watched her and his other boss disappear into the office. He sat there for a minute, feeling a bit bad.

"Did Leigha just drive by the window?" Carmon asked him, randomly popping up beside Collin again.

"No, why?" Collin asked, turning to him.

"You've got that lost, dreamy look," Carmon pointed out.

Collin looked away and pursed his lips like he was about to tell someone off. "Winston Breach disgusts me now," he said sharply, looking back at Carmon.

"Why?" Carmon asked as they drove around into their work area.

"It's not right when a daughter says with excitement, 'My Dad does love me'," Collin said.

"Is that what Emily told you?" Carmon asked.

"Yeah, guess she got her job," Collin replied as he leaned on one side. Then he drove on back into the warehouse to see how some projects were coming along.

Carmon remained where he was and looked at the floor, sighing to himself. Then he, too, went back to work.

* * *

**(So, is Emily's life finally turning around for the better? How long will it last? Keep reading to find out!)**


	5. Four: Breach Inc

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breach Inc.**

After working the whole next day, Emily was glad she had taken the job offer at her dad's company. She got to see many familiar faces again and meet a lot of new ones. She had never felt more comfortable in a job before. Her last job at the local grocery store back in Colorado wasn't much to be desired. Especially when little old women couldn't decide on which TV dinner they wanted for that night.

At the end of the day when it was time for the main hall of the company to close, Evan found her in her new office to commend her on the great job she was doing. Her job title was the "Executive Assistant". She did such things as help design and approve new models, be one of the tour guides for the open houses, and many other assistant type works for Evan and his co-workers. Today, she was helping to arrange for one of the "Open Showrooms" that was taking place next weekend. An Open Showroom at Breach Inc. was when the main hall was opened up to the public, and people could come in and look at all of the newest model cars.

She absolutely loved the job; it truly was a blessing she would never take for granite. Everyone there treated her like a princess, maybe partly because she was the CEO's daughter, but mostly because she was just so sweet.

The best part about the whole package, however, was the last half hour of everyday. When the offices, showroom, and part of the warehouse shut down for the day, a bunch of staff would go outside to the test track behind the warehouse. Emily was allowed to pick any car she wanted, for that day, and race against the others. It was her first time on the new track, and she was extremely excited.

The staff picked out each of their cars that they wanted to race with that evening. Emily watched Ginny pick out a Mustang GT and wondered how in the world she thought she was going to finish in any place but last. Emily knew exactly which car she was going to choose for today. It was her absolute favorite sports car—a Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. There were a couple to choose from, so she picked the beautiful Cyber Gray Metallic colored one that looked like it was bored out of its mind. This Corvette was named Colbey. She knew this car could keep up with some of the exotics her fellow workers were choosing, but she knew it wouldn't win.

All of the staff was chosen random positions to start. Emily, being the lucky one, started off in second place.

"Oh I see how you are. Race with a ZR1 instead of a Z06," Carmon teased as he drove up to her on the track.

"No comment, Carmon," Emily replied with a laugh as she tried on a helmet.

When she found one that fit, she walked back over to Colbey and looked around at some of the other people and their cars she would be racing against. A bright orange Lamborghini Superleggera, a purple with white stripes Dodge Viper, a maroon Aston Martin DB9, and Evan's silver Saleen S7 Twin Turbo, Salem, was just naming a few.

Colbey looked around at the lot, too. He chuckled a bit and asked, "Think we can beat 'em?"

Emily laughed. "Maybe a few, but we can sure give it all we got," she told him and then got inside the car. She made sure her helmet was nice and snug and then fastened her seat belt.

"Ok, Colbey. Do what you need to do to put yourself in the sportiest mode possible," Emily said.

"I already am," he reassured.

One of the staff members, Fred, stood on the side of the track with a green flag and a megaphone. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!" Fred said loudly through the megaphone.

Rumbles thundered through the field as they started the rides. The race was only going to be two laps. All of the cars' Automotive Control had been shut off, so that the drivers could have complete control.

Emily revved the Corvette's engine and looked over at Evan. She gave him the "L" on her forehead. She saw him laugh, and he revved the Saleen's engine louder than hers.

"Three, two, one, go!" Fred yelled as he started to wave the green flag.

Emily didn't wait a second longer and pressed down hard on the gas pedal as she lifted up on the clutch. They immediately launched off and she cried out in surprise. She regained her focus and straightened out the car. "Whoa!" she yelled and started laughing. "That was quicker than Mitchell!"

She heard Colbey laugh, too, and then growl "Aaahhh" when Evan went past them.

Emily had the pedal to the metal and was nearing 150 mph. The first part of the track was a long straight. Then came the curves. Emily slowed down and stayed closed to the inside of the track. The track curved on a tilt, just like a turn on a NASCAR track. She immediately accelerated again as she came out of the turn. Going around curves was the most fun part of driving to her. It was a great race, and Emily actually did pretty well. She never fell behind ninth place and ,in the end, came in fifth out of twenty.

"Well done, kiddo!" Evan told her as the staff climbed out of their cars. "I'm definitely impressed. You're a natural."

Emily couldn't stop her giggles as she tried to get out of Colbey. "That—was—awesome," she snickered. "This job is awesome."

That put a really big smile on Evan's face, because one of his favorite things about work was making his employees happy.

Emily peered over Colbey's left headlight, still giggling.

Colbey looked up at her and laughed. "Nice racing," he said. "I'm impressed too, because usually if a girl decides to choose me to race with, they don't go above eighty in fear that they might break something. That was fun."

Emily replied "Yayy!" and giggled on over to Mitchell, who had been raced by one of the technical designers and came in eighth.

"I beat you," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

When they got home, Emily couldn't wait to tell her aunt.

"It's was amazing, Danni. Oh my gosh, I don't think I've ever driven that fast in my life! I beat Mitchell, too! Can you believe that? Carmon, why didn't you race? And Collin, where were you the whole time?" Emily rambled.

The two Chevrolets both opened their mouths to answer.

"Hahaha! It was so cool! My job is awesome!" Emily went on, interrupting them. "Why didn't I come here sooner? You were right, you know? Never say never! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I can't wait to go back on Monday!"

"Breathe, sweetie!" Danni laughed as Collin and Carmon grinned and exchanged glances.

Emily took a deep breath and had the biggest smile on her face. She shook with excitement as she let out a happy yelp and hugged her aunt.

That night, Emily sat on her bed in the dark. The light from the streetlights shone through the sheers that covered her window. Emily sat there on her bed cross-legged and clutching her pillow. She listened to the muffled sounds that came from the TV in the lounge where her aunt was. When the noise quieted every so often, she could vaguely here Collin and Leigha, who were outside talking in the driveway. Carmon was asleep in the garage, and Jared, along with Mitch, was still off with friends.

Emily sighed as she picked a string on her pillow. Landon had never bothered to call her back, and Kelsey never even tried once. She realized what "true friends" they really were. It hurt her a lot, because she thought they were two people she could depend on with her life. However, she was very wrong.

Emily heard louder voices outside along with laughter as she guessed Mitch and Jared were home. She looked at the clock—eleven.

Suddenly her phone beeped. She rolled over and grabbed it off of the nightstand. She had a text message from Mike. It read: _Miss you 'lil sis. Love you with all my heart. _Emily replied that she loved him, too. Then she even considered texting her father, but immediately thought again. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant church. Emily had never been to the church her aunt went to, but she was looking forward to just getting back in the Lord's house.

She finally decided to pull down her covers and get tucked into bed. She laid there and stared at the ceiling as she thanked God for the wonderful things that were in her life and asked for help with dealing with the difficulties. Then, she fell sound asleep.

* * *

**(I know everything in the story has happened so fast, but it will start to slow down once Emily settles down and all. Please review, any help is greatly appreciated! :) **


	6. Five: Palm Springs Community Church

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Palm Springs Community Church**

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's time to get ready!"

"No, I don't wanna go," Emily muttered sleepily to whoever was talking to her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can sleep in," the voice reassured.

Then the room became quiet. Emily realized it was her aunt, of course, who had been talking to her.

"I'm getting ready!" Emily called out. She rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 AM. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Sitting up in the bed, she looked around at all of her bags scattered across the floor.

"I guess I should finish unpacking later today," she told herself. Then she got up and went into her little bathroom. It was cute, just her size. She warmed up the bath water and then cut the shower on.

Suddenly, a loud vibrating noise made her jump. Her Blackberry wiggled across the sink counter as someone called her. Emily grabbed it and looked at who it was.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! It's Tyler!" a guy replied.

"Hey!" Emily said back to her good friend.

"I hear you're back in L.A.? For how long?" Tyler asked.

"Probably for a while," Emily told him.

"Good, cuz we definitely need to chill and catch up on things," Tyler said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm going to church right now, though," Emily replied.

She heard Tyler snicker. "_You_ are going to church?" he asked.

"Yeah, _I_ am going to church," Emily said back.

Tyler snickered again and said, "Well, good for you. But give me a call when you have some free time, ok? I know you're probably in the middle of settling in, but don't forget me!"

"I won't. As soon as I get some free time, I'll hit you up," Emily answered.

"Word. Ok, have fun!" Tyler joked.

Emily laughed and said, "Bye."

After showering, she put on her bare necessities and started to do her make-up. She studied her eyes when she had finished them. Her mom used to tell her she had the prettiest eyes, and it was very true.

Once she finished with the rest, she walked back into her room and started looking through her bags for a nice dress. She finally found one that she figured she would wear one last time before the warmer weather went away. It was a pretty, knee-length, floral halter-top dress. She slipped into it and then looked at herself in the stand-up mirror.

Then she dug around in her bags again to find her hair-dryer. Ten minutes later, she finally found it. She dried her shoulder-length, highlighted, dirty blonde hair and then threw it up in a pretty bun, with a few strands hanging down around her face.

She put on the jewelry she usually wore, and then she slipped on some pretty white heels. She checked out herself in the mirror again and was happy with what she had come up with.

As she walked into the kitchen, she found her aunt digging through the fridge with jeans and a T-shirt on.

"Danni, you're not getting ready?" Emily asked her.

"I am ready!" her aunt replied as she pulled out a jug of orange juice.

"_That's_ what you're wearing?" Emily asked in a bit of a shock.

"Yes, this is what I'm wearing. Em, this isn't some formal Baptist church. It's community church! I could come in my pajamas if I wanted to," Danni replied.

"Really? Well am I too dressed up?" Emily asked her.

"No, not at all! You look fantastic!" her aunt said with a smile.

After a quick meal of cinnamon toast and orange juice, they were ready to leave. Emily grabbed her Bible, the other one Mike didn't have, and her purse and headed with her Aunt into the garage.

Danni locked the garage door, leading into the house, and grabbed Collin and Carmon's keys.

"Are you two wearing your bowties?" Danni asked them.

Collin rolled his eyes as Carmon grinned and looked at Emily. "Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"Oh, you guys are so precious! Good little boys!" Danni chirped.

"We always wear our bowties, Danni. We are Chevys," Collin said in a voice as if she was testing his nerves.

"Are Jared and Mitch coming?" Danni asked, ignoring his comment.

"No, they didn't want to," Carmon replied.

"Oh, ok," Danni said quietly as she unlocked the Corvette.

Emily smiled at Collin as she opened Carmon's passenger-side door and climbed in. Danni shut down Carmon's Automotive Control and pressed the button to open the garage door. She drove out with Collin following her, as Emily watched the door close in the side mirror.

They drove for about four blocks and then turned into the parking lot of an average size building. It didn't look anything at all like a church—no steeple, no big sign in the front that said "Sunday Mornings 10 AM!"

Danni parked Carmon and Collin parked beside him. She cut the Auto Control back on and then climbed out of the car.

Emily looked at the small sign that read _Welcome to Palm Springs Community Church_. Danni put something on her ear and then handed one to Emily. She looked at what she had given her. It was a red Bluetooth ear piece.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"So they," Danni started, pointing at the two cars, "can hear what the Pastor is saying."

Emily nodded as she thought of what a genius her aunt could be sometimes. She clipped the piece on her ear.

"I've given you Collin's and I've got Carmon's. Ok boys, can you hear me?" Danni asked them.

"Loud and clear. You're standing right in front of us," Collin replied.

Danni rolled her eyes and led Emily to the front doors.

"Aunt Danni?" Emily asked as they walked up a white, wooden ramp. "How do you handle these ear pieces when you come alone?"

"I wear one in each ear, silly. No worries, people here know how crazy I am. They don't ask questions," Danni replied with a grin as she held open a door for her. Emily snickered and shook her head as she walked inside.

A small old man greeted them as they walked down the hall. "Good morning, Ms. Danni," he said in excitement.

"Hello, Walter. Lookin' sexy today, aren't we?" Danni said as she grinned at him.

"Just for you, m'am," Walter replied with a wink.

"Ooh, you tiger!" Danni teased.

Walter laughed and held out his hand to Emily. "My name is Walter Share," he said.

Emily shook his hand and smiled. "Emily Breach, nice to meet you," she told him.

"Nice to meet you too, young lady," Walter said with a smile as he kissed her hand.

"Oh, Walter this is my niece," Danni informed him as she looked around. Walter nodded and then greeted the couple who had just walked in.

Danni took Emily into a hospitality room, where they were serving coffee and fresh donuts.

"I know you aren't eating again," Emily said to her aunt as she made her way to the donut table.

"You bet she is," Emily heard Collin say in her ear.

"You bet I am," Danni told her as she grabbed a donut covered in sprinkles and then got some coffee.

"Coffee, m'am?" the lady at the table asked Emily.

"No, thank you," Emily replied politely.

The two made their way back into the now-crowded hallway and walked further down the hall and into the sanctuary. They took a seat near the back right section and settled in.

"Why good morning, Danni," a deep voice said.

Emily looked up to see a middle-aged man standing by their row. Danni hurriedly swallowed her mouthful of donut. "Good morning, Pastor Jim! I didn't know you were preaching today?" Danni told him as she shook his hand.

"Well, Pastor Brown called in sick this morning, so I really didn't expect to be either!" Pastor Jim said.

Danni introduced Emily to him and he shook her hand with a warm smile on his face. "Very nice to meet you, Emily," Pastor Jim said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Emily replied.

"Did Collin and Carmon come again, too?" Pastor Jim asked.

"Yep. They're out there and ready to hear what you have to say," Danni said as she pointed to the black piece on her ear.

"Good, good," Pastor Jim replied and then walked over to talk to an elderly couple sitting a few rows away.

"Pastor Jim's messages usually aren't as good as Pastor Brown's," Danni whispered to Emily.

However, Emily had to object to that, because she thought Pastor Jim's preaching was pretty good, considering that he gave a message on dealing with the hard times.

"God never leaves your side, and I hope all of you remember that when you're struggling with a certain issue in your life. He gives strength to those who need it," Pastor Jim concluded.

"Emily, I hope you're listening," Collin said in her ear.

"I am listening," she accidentally replied out loud. A few people turned around and looked at her.

"Hallelujah, praise the Lord," Danni covered for her as she raised her hands up.

Emily smiled to herself as she looked out a window near her. She watched as a coconut fell from a nearby palm tree and scared a few birds away. When she looked back at the worship band that had begun to play again, she caught the eye of a young boy who was looking at her. The boy smiled and turned back around to clap along with the music. He looked about her age and had short, brown hair.

"Who is that?" Emily whispered to her aunt.

Danni looked at who she was looking at. "Oh, that's Sam Michaels. He's an awesome young man, Emily. I'll introduce you to him when the service is over," Danni said as she clapped along with everyone else.

"Thanks for being here with us this morning, and we hope to see you next week! God bless you all!" Pastor Jim said and he clapped for the band when they had finished up.

Everyone started to move about as they gathered their belongings to leave. Danni began to chat to another woman her age, and Emily watched the kid named Sam talk to a guy on the worship team. Sam kept glancing over at Emily. She couldn't help but noticed how cute he was. He had the perfect smile and what looked like bright blue eyes, but Emily was still too far away to notice for sure.

He hung around for a bit, most likely stalling and getting his guts up to go over and talk to Emily, but finally he picked up his Bible and left. Emily's heart sank a bit as she watched him go.

"Where'd Sam go?" Danni asked as she finished her conversation with the woman.

"He already left," Emily replied.

"Oh, dang it. I'm sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have talked that long," Danni apologized.

"It's ok, Aunt Danni!" Emily reassured. "There's always next week!"

That seemed to cheer her aunt up, and they walked out of the sanctuary.

Emily had a bunch of people tell her that they hoped she enjoyed herself and that she would come back again. Emily liked that feeling of being wanted, a feeling she had been missing for a while.

When they got out to the parking lot, there were a bunch of little kids hanging around Collin and Carmon.

"I spy with my big blue eye...something red!" a little blonde-haired boy said as he jumped up and down.

"It's me," Collin said with absolutely no expression at all.

"Now it's my turn!" a little girl whined. "I spy something…red and black!" she yelled excitedly.

"It's me again," Collin replied.

"Hey no fair!" the kids yelled and jumped around some more.

Collin started laughing until the little blonde boy smacked him on the nose. "Hey!" Collin said as Carmon started to laugh.

"Guys, enough torturing Miss Danni's cars!" the mother said as she came over and gathered her kids.

"Cindy, they're fine. Collin needs a good smackin' every now and again!" Danni teased as she and Emily approached them.

The mother laughed and then herded her kids into a nearby van.

On the way home Danni asked, "So, how'd you like it?"

"I really liked it," Emily told her. "I don't think it was a coincidence that he preached on rough times."

Danni looked over at her with a smile and said, "God hears you, honey. He always does."

* * *

**(Ok, so the next chapter IS UP! I will keep updating the story as soon as I can! Please review!!)**


	7. Six: Sunday Evening Game, Sunset & Drama

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sunday Evening Football, Sunset, & Drama**

Later that Sunday, Emily began to get her room organized. She put all of her clothes away and fixed up her bathroom. The last thing she took care of was the picture of her family. She carefully hung that right over the head of her bed.

She sighed as she looked down at her school supplies. She had no idea what she was going to do about school. In all truths, she didn't want to go back to her old high school. Her aunt had considered online college courses, but Emily didn't know if she was ready for that and figured time would tell.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Emily didn't hear her aunt make a move for it, so she decided to answer it herself.

When she opened the front door she saw a tall, big-boned man standing on the porch.

"Oh, hi!" Emily greeted him.

"Hello, there," the man replied with a smile.

"Frank!" Danni called as she made her way to them. "Hey, this is niece, Emily. Come on in," she said, a little out of breath.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," Frank said as he shook Emily's hand.

Emily shut the door behind them as Danni and Frank went off into the kitchen. She wondered through the house and came to the garage door. When she opened it, she saw Collin's rear and no one else. She quietly shut the door behind her and crept up to him. She gently touched his hood, and he woke up immediately.

"Oh, it's you," he said with a smile.

"Who else did you expect?" Emily grinned.

She sat down in front of his nose on the black and white tiled floor. The sun was setting, casting a pretty pink and orange glow into the garage. "It's so beautiful here," Emily whispered as she looked out of the garage.

"Mhm," Collin muttered in agreement.

"Where's everyone at?" she asked him.

"I don't know where Mitch and Jared are, but Carmon's at Callie's," Collin said.

"Callie?" Emily asked.

"His girlfriend," he replied.

"Hmm," Emily thought. "I didn't know he had one."

"That's cuz he never brings her over," Collin said. "But damn she is gorgeous."

Emily snickered and looked at him.

"She's a Corvette Z06, too, and she's white with pink and black pinstripes running down her body," he told her.

"Is she prettier than Leigha?" Emily asked.

Collin thought about it. "Not in my eyes," he finally answered.

"Leigha's lucky, you know. She picked a winner," Emily said quietly.

At that moment, Jared and Mitch pulled into the driveway. "Dude, the way he talks drives me crazy!" Jared was saying.

"Maybe the way you talk drives him crazy," Mitch pointed out.

"Maybe the way your mom talked to me last night—," Jared started.

Mitch snickered and said, "Shut up, Jared."

"Hey guys!" Emily called out to them.

"Hey, babe," Jared said as they pulled up to the garage.

The garage door burst open and Danni came skipping down the steps with Frank following her. "There they are!" she said excitedly, holding out her arms to the two Italian cars.

"Wow, you did good, Danni," Frank said as he walked up to them.

"Jared, Mitch, I want you to introduce you to Frank. He's been dying to meet you since you came back," Danni told them.

"Oh reeaally. Frankster, the names Ghini, Lambor Ghini," Jared told Frank.

Frank laughed. "I'm likin' this car!" he exclaimed.

"Where'd you guys go? You're all slick and shiny," Danni pointed out.

Emily took note of Jared and Mitchell's clean, shiny, and waxed bodies.

"Oh, nowhere," Jared said innocently.

"Well you be lookin' tight!" Danni exclaimed.

Collin laughed a bit. "What are you, a wigger now?" he asked her.

"What's that smell?" Emily asked as she sniffed the air. It smelled like something was burning.

"Oh! The wings! Frank, Emily, dinner's ready!" Danni said and quickly disappeared back into the house.

Frank was still overjoyed at the Lamborghini and Ferrari sitting in front of him. "Sweet!" he said to himself and then went back inside, too.

"Awkward," Jared said when he had gone out of sight.

Emily got up and caught a glimpse of Carmon pulling into the driveway before she went back inside to help set up for dinner.

Their meal consisted of buffalo wings, chips and dip, and football—Emily's favorite part about this time of year. They all sat in the lounge room and watched the game. Emily was happy Frank was rooting for the same team she was—the opposite of Danni. Frank and Emily picked on her aunt the whole time as they cheered on her losing team.

After spending an evening with Frank, Emily decided that he was an all-around cool guy. However, she still wasn't sure if there was more than just friendship between him and her aunt. Danni said he was coming back over Tuesday night for dinner and bringing his 18 year-old daughter, Jennah. She said that Jennah was the sweetest, funniest girl, and that she and Emily would get along great. Collin said that she was the dumbest blonde you would ever meet, and that Emily wouldn't be able to stomach more than two hours with her. Emily decided she would have to find out for herself.

That night, as Emily dressed for bed, she got a phone call from Kelsey. She puffed out a breath of air and pulled herself together enough to answer it.

"Hello," Emily answered in a dull tone of voice.

"Hey girl!" came Kelsey's excited reply.

Emily made sure her aunt was sound asleep in her armchair before she shut her bedroom door. "Hey," Emily said to Kelsey.

"I hear you're back! I've missed you so much!" Kelsey replied.

"Yeah, I've missed you, too. Have you talked to Landon any? I haven't been able to get a hold of him," Emily tested her.

"Nope, haven't seen him in months," Kelsey said.

Emily clicked her tongue, unable to believe that her former best friend just lied to her. "You are a jerk," Emily finally said.

"Excuse me?" Kelsey exclaimed in shock.

"How could you lie to me like that? How could you steal my boyfriend away from me like that?" Emily asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kelsey replied.

"I saw you, Kelsey! I saw you and Landon over here the other night! And even if I didn't, did you think there was even the slightest chance Carmon wouldn't tell me? Why did you do it? I've been nothing but your best friend for five years! Why?" Emily exclaimed.

Kelsey was silent. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"That's it, then? Just 'I'm sorry'?" Emily snapped.

"Well what am I supposed to say??" Kelsey yelled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something along the lines of a hell of a good explanation??" Emily raised her voice back.

"He was the closest thing I had to you when you left! And we started hanging out, and things just clicked!" Kelsey replied.

"Wow, that is the sorriest excuse I have ever heard," Emily told her.

"Well it's not my fault he likes me better than you!" Kelsey shot back.

"So that's what you think, huh? Well I hope you two are very happy together. I'm through with both of you. Don't come crying to me when it's all said and done. Have a great life, Kelsey," Emily said and hung up.

She through her phone across her bed in a huff. It hurt to think that five years of staying up late on the phone, shopping 'til they dropped, and surfing trips were all for nothing.

Once again, Emily had to fall asleep with pain lingering on her heart.

* * *

**(Short chapter. Oh no she didn't! Haha. Stay with me and please review! :D**


	8. Seven: Cold Hard Cash

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cold Hard Cash**

Monday was a pretty slow day at Breach Inc. Emily spent most of the morning fixing up her office to her liking. Her office was located right in front of Evan's, so if he needed her assistance, she was just a few steps away.

Emily started with her desk first. The man who had formerly occupied it was recently fired for getting caught stealing money from the company. Evidently he had been doing it for a while. So his office had been empty for a few weeks while Evan tried to find a replacement. He said that he was glad Emily came around when she had, because everyone he had interviewed did not impress him at all and he was getting frustrated with it.

Emily spent a good hour cleaning out old papers and junk that was crammed into the desk drawers. When everything was cleaned out and off of the beautiful oak desk, she wiped the top of it down with Pine-Sol. After she was finished, the desk glistened like new.

Emily began to unpack her things she had brought for her new office, which wasn't much. She situated the computer monitor and keyboard at a slant in the corner of the desk, so the way she would be sitting she could see people come into the office. She placed a picture of her and Mike right beside the computer. Emily carefully set down her glass statue of the Eiffel Tower on the other corner of her desk. It was beautiful, and the light from Evan's office windows cast a rainbow through it onto her desk. Emily's mom and had brought this special gift back with her from Paris, the summer before she died.

Emily put her hand on her hips and sighed as she looked at the mostly bare desk. She figured she would have to use her whole first month's salary to buy office essentials.

During that thought, Evan walked in from the main hall. "Hmm, a lot cleaner than Jeff's used to be," he pointed out as he looked at her desk.

"Yeah, I'll have to go get some more office supplies before I can really call it an Executive's desk," Emily said with a laugh.

"Well, I tell you what," Evan started. "If you think you can handle missing a week of after hours racing, I'll give you a grand to go and get whatever you want and need for your office. I'll even let you take a longer lunch break today to go get the essential supplies."

Emily gaped at him in shock as she tried to find something to say.

Evan laughed and held his hand up. "You can thank me later. But remember, no racing until next week," he warned.

"Yeah," Emily got out with a nod.

At noon, Evan gave her a thousand dollars in cash and an extra thirty minutes to her already half hour lunch break. Emily didn't think she had ever held this much cash in her hand before. She didn't wait a second longer and checked out one of the rental cars at the "Staff Rental" counter. She climbed into one of the non Ani-Car Chevy Cobalts that were parked around the side of the building for personal use.

She went straight to the nearest office supply store. She wanted to make most of the money last so she could buy such things as a pretty fountain for the room.

At the office store, she ended up splurging a little more than she had planned to on little things. She bought a big stack of neon-colored sticky notes, new pens and pencils, a big desk calendar, and a few binders and notebooks. She also bought a paper shredder and desk organizers. Emily could spend the whole day shopping, let alone her lunch break.

She came back to work with an armful of stuff she could barely see over as she carried it inside. She finished organizing her desk and set up the shredder right beside the bookcase. She tested it by shredding a hot-pink sticky note. It sucked that thing up and cut it into a million tiny pieces. Emily squealed with delight as she stuck in another piece.

"You might want to save some of those," Evan advised as he stood in the doorway of his office.

"Right," Emily agreed as she stood up. He smiled at her and then walked out of the offices.

Finally, Emily sat down at her desk to rest. Her computer chair was very comfy and she thought she could fall asleep in it on a full stomach.

Emily poked around on the computer for a bit, wondering if she was going to get any work to do today. She looked at the phone which had remained silent for the whole day. That's when she realized it was unplugged. It rang as soon as she plugged it back in. Emily jumped and frantically answered it, wondering how many important calls had been missed.

"Breach Incorporated, Evan Lee's office, this is Emily," Emily said professionally.

"Yes, my I speak to Evan, please?" the man on the other line asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's currently unavailable. May I take a message?" Emily asked him as she grabbed a pen and a sticky note.

"Yes, would you please tell him to give me a call back? My name is George Winicker, and my number is 299-650-7781," George told her.

"Yes, sir, I sure will. Thanks for calling," Emily replied as she jotted down his name and number and then hung up.

Suddenly, an instant message popped up on her computer screen. Emily looked at it and saw that it was from Ginny. "How do you like your new job?" it read.

Emily replied "Great!" with a smiley. Then she got back on the phone and dialed Carmon's number. She needed him to take her shopping after work so she could buy more stuff for her office before Evan came to reality and wondered why in the world he gave a 17 year-old a thousand dollars to spend on things for her. She remembered Collin saying something about having plans with Leigha later on, so she didn't want to bother him.

"Hello?" Carmon answered.

"Hey, it's Em. I need a huge favor," Emily told him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to take me shopping after work, if you can," Emily replied.

"Shopping for what?" Carmon asked.

"Tampons and some Pamprin," Emily said sarcastically. "No, stuff for my new office."

"Well, that's good," Carmon replied after a second.

Emily snickered. "So do you mind?" she asked him.

"No, not at all. I'll see you after work," he said.

"Thanks!" Emily chirped with excitement and then hung up the phone.

There came a knock on the door frame as a young man named Tommy peered around it. "Meeting in twenty minutes," he informed her and then left.

"Right," Emily said to herself.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in the conference room in the dark, while Evan flipped through a slideshow of the newest design for BMW.

"So, as you can tell, we've put a few more gills in and lowered the car about a half an inch. The headlights are a bit more slanted this time, and, yes, we have actually put a little spoiler on the rear," Evan lectured as he pointed out the different specs on the slides.

"So now, I'm opening this up to my team," he said as he walked over and cut the lights back on.

"I like it," a few people commented. "Very nice."

Emily rolled her eyes at the design. She wasn't impressed. It wasn't a true BMW.

"Emily? What about you? What do you think?" Evan asked her.

She was only supposed to be there to take notes, but she was allowed some input.

Emily was quiet as she decided whether or not to go along with the crowd.

"I just," she started. People looked eager to hear her response. "It's just not a real BMW to me. I'm not too fond of all the grills and the spoiler. I like the design of the headlights, though. But when I think of BMW I think of luxury and style. This has race car written all over it. And I believe they said they wanted a new design based on the existing M-Series. I don't think they're really looking for high speed with this supposed-to-be family car."

Evan and the rest of the staff in the room thought about it. "Hmm, maybe so. We've been working on Saleens and McLarens for so long; I think maybe their style has rubbed off on some of our newer assignments. I guess we could scratch a few of the gills. I'm still leaning towards the spoiler, though. You can never go wrong with that. But to tell the truth I think we should raise the car up a bit," Evan said as he studied the concept picture. "Ok, I want a fresh, simplified design first thing Wednesday morning. Can we do that?"

"Yes, sir!" the team agreed.

Emily was proud that she had had such an impact on their decision.

After the meeting, everyone scattered back to their workplaces. Emily went back into her office and sat down. She got off work at five and it was only 3:30. Evan had given her a few assignments to work on for the rest of the time. She had to order some more stationary for the business letters. She also placed a huge order for everyone who wanted a new polo with the company's logo on it. Emily got a black one and a white one for herself.

Evan had also put her in charge of coming up with a new color for the BMW concept. She experimented with a few different colors on the 3-D design on her computer, but wasn't overly ecstatic towards them. Finally, a nude champagne color fell pleasing to her eyes. She printed off a copy and laid it on Evan's desk, along with a few other notes reminding him to return a few calls.

At five o'clock, she shut everything down. She closed the blinds and pushed in her chair. Grabbing her purse and binder, she then locked the office door behind her. A lot of staff was already heading out to the track, but most of the other workers were packing up to go home for the day.

Emily said her goodbyes to Evan, Ginny, and a few other people, and then went to find Carmon. He was sitting right outside of the front entrance, waiting for her.

She walked past the pretty sign that displayed the company's name and logo. It was surrounded by beautiful hibiscuses, and the sign itself was a fountain that poured water over the big block letters.

Emily looked up at the flags on the tall flag pole—an American flag, and another one that had the business logo on it.

She walked over to the Corvette and got into the driver's seat. "Carmon!" she shouted when she noticed he wasn't moving. "Wake up!"

"I'm awake, girl," he replied.

"Oh," Emily snickered and then shut down his control.

She drove out of the parking lot and then into the city area. She decided to go to Lowe's first and check out what sort of fountains they carried.

After a little while of looking, she didn't find anything that caught her eye. Next she went across the street to Home Depot. She found a stone fountain that she thought would look really pretty up against her office wall. It was tall and had little ledges where you could set little candles in. The water flowed around the candles and into a pretty basin.

She spent 200 of the 900 she had left on the fountain.

A worker hauled it onto a rolling cart and pushed the cart out to the car for her.

"It's this one," Emily told the guy when they had got to Carmon.

The guy caught his breath and leaned on the cart. "Yeah, right. Where's _your_ car?" he asked smartly.

"Right in front of your damn face," Carmon spat.

Emily was a little taken back at his rudeness, and the worker was definitely.

"Oh," was all he said as Emily opened Carmon's trunk. The box fit perfectly and Emily sighed with relief.

"Thanks for the help," she told the guy.

He shut the trunk and nodded, walking off without another word.

Emily got in the car and shut the door. "Carmon, that was kind of rude," she said quietly as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day," he replied.

"Everything ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah," was all he said.

Emily didn't press the matter and started his engine. She headed for home and spent the whole ride wondering what was wrong with her friend and how she was going to set the fountain up to make it work.

She imagined coming back from a meeting and water spilling all over the office floor. She sucked at putting things together, partly because she was too impatient to ever read directions.

Emily reminded herself that Jennah was coming over for dinner the next night. She hoped she liked the girl, but had a gut feeling Collin was going to be right, as usual.

* * *

**(Emily sure does have a dream job, right? Hmm...it kind of reminds me of my job...except I don't work with cars. :D What's this Jennah girl gonna be like? Only one way to find out!)**


	9. Eight: She's A Gold Digger

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: She's A Gold Digger **

Emily made sure she arrived at work early the next day so she could set up her new present. As she staggered into her office, trying to see around the long box in her arms, she noticed an unusual blue glow filling up the room. She set the box down carefully and then gasped when she saw where the glow was erupting from.

In front of her, against the window of the office was a beautiful aquarium full of tropical fish and coral. The bubbling sound was so soothing to her ears that she thought if she came back from lunch with a full stomach, she would definitely be in danger of snoozing. There were two plants arranged on each side of the tank.

Emily looked to her right and saw that a water cooler had been set up also. Little Dixie Cups clung to the side of the cooler, a perfect fit for a long stretch of no breaks.

It took her a little while to figure out how to put the fountain together, but after frustratingly resorting to the directions, Emily finally set it up perfectly. She ran back and forth excitedly into the lounge room as she filled the fountain with cups of water.

At last it was ready to be tested. Emily held her breath and was about to flip the switch when a voice startled her. "I can't wait to see this," it said.

Emily jumped and screamed as she turned around to see her boss.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" he quickly apologized.

Emily smiled as she caught her breath.

"Well, go on then!" Evan encouraged as he pointed to her fountain.

Emily turned around eagerly and cut the fountain on. Water began to flow perfectly down the stone wall. Emily jumped up and down happily. "I'm so glad it works!" she exclaimed.

Evan laughed. "Yay!" he said as he tried to sound as happy as she did.

Emily then lit the little tea lights that had come with the fountain and set one on each of the little ledges. She stood back and admired her work. Afterwards, she ran and fetched Ginny from the front desk. Ginny loved the fountain almost as much as Emily. _Almost._

"Sir, what is this?" Emily finally asked her boss as she looked over at the aquarium.

"It's a fish tank," he replied as he clicked on something on his computer.

"I see that, a very pretty one," Emily replied. "But I know I'm not crazy. I know that wasn't there yesterday."

Evan laughed again. "No," he said. "You're not crazy. It wasn't there. We just installed it last night. I've been meaning to set that up. And I bought us a water cooler, if you didn't already see."

"Yeah, I saw that. Thanks! I'm lovin' this office!" Emily exclaimed as she cleaned up the mess from the fountain installation and then sat down to begin her day of work.

Emily left work around five so she could help her aunt prepare for dinner.

When she arrived at her house, she backed Carmon into the garage next to Collin. She was greeted by the smell of roast turkey when she walked into the house.

"Aunt Danni, you sure are one heck of a cook. You can make the air smell so good!" Emily exclaimed as she took off her sunglasses and set her purse down in a chair.

"Oh, you are so sweet!" her aunt said happily as she poked the turkey.

"So, what can I do?" Emily asked her.

"Well, you can start by putting ice in the glasses," Danni replied as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Alrighty," Emily said and went to the freezer to get the ice out.

Once she was finished filling the glasses, she put the ice bucket back into the freezer and then realized she had left her iPod hooked up in the car. She hurried out to get in from inside of Carmon.

"What are you rushing around for?" Collin asked.

"I forgot my iPod," Emily replied. "And they're going to be here any minute!"

"Who?" Collin asked.

Emily looked at him. "Um, Frank and Jennah?" she asked him, confused. Obviously her ditzy Camaro forgot again, or else he really didn't know.

Emily got the hint that he had no idea of this get-together, because after the words had left her mouth his mouth dropped open and Carmon started laughing.

"Oh no," Collin said.

"Am I missing something?" Emily asked them.

Carmon laughed again and said, "Jennah's in love with Collin."

Collin sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Hello?" came a voice from inside of him.

"Leigha!" Collin exclaimed.

"Hey, baby," came her reply.

"I need you to come over right now and have dinner with us," Collin said frantically as he talked to her through his internal phone.

"But I've got to go to the shop, sweetie. I told you that. I've got to get my left parking light fixed. I appreciate the invitation, though," Leigha replied.

Collin groaned and Carmon laughed once more. "Shut up, Carmon," Collin snapped. "Do you have to go?" he whined to his girlfriend.

"Yes, I have to go. Matt already scheduled me for tonight. I'm sorry. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Noo!" Collin exclaimed. "Jennah's coming over!"

Leigha started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Collin said in a high-pitch voice.

"Well, tell her she's just going to have to find someone else, for the thousandth time," Leigh told him. "You'll be ok. I've got to go, though. I love you."

"Fine. Love you, too," Collin pouted, and then she clicked off.

"What is so wrong with this girl?" Emily asked in a huff.

"Oh you'll see," Collin warned as he watched Jared and Mitch pull into the driveway.

"Hey guys," Carmon said to them as they pulled up to the garage.

"Yo, yo," Jared replied and then asked, "Collin what's wrong with you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Collin quickly replied.

"His year-long admirer is coming over tonight," Carmon told them with a grin and a wink.

Mitch laughed and Jared asked, "Is she hot?"

"Who cares??" Collin shot back.

At that exact moment, a black Lexus pulled into the driveway. A non Ani-Car Lexus.

Danni peeked her head into the garage from inside the house. "Oh, goody! They're here!" she squealed and then came out completely.

Emily swore everything turned into a slow motion movie scene. The Lexus came to a stop, and then the doors opened. Out stepped Frank from the driver's side. He walked around to the passenger side and helped out his daughter. The girl took her father's offering hand and stood up as she got out of the car. Frank shut her door and then led her towards the garage with a hand on her back.

Emily believed that if this was a movie scene, "Gold Digger" would most likely be the song playing in the background. The tall, skinny, bleach blonde had on hot pink stilettos, a ripped-up jean booty-skirt, and a tight white tank-top. She carried her Gucci purse in one manicured hand and her pink Blackberry in the other. Her sunglasses were too big for her face, and she had the fakest tan money could buy. Her long, straight hair blew behind her, her hips swung back and forth, and her huge boobs bounced up and down as she walked. Every living car parked in that driveway was staring at her, along with Emily herself.

The girl took off her sunglasses when she walked into the garage. "Hey, Danni!" Jennah exclaimed as she walked towards the aunt with a huge smile on her face and her arms stretched out.

Danni gave her a big hug and they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Hey, Collin," Jennah added with a grin as she looked down at him.

"Hi, Jennah," Collin forced himself to say.

Jennah giggled and shook off her excited shivers. That's when she noticed Emily. "Oh, hello! You must be Danni's niece, Emily. Nice to meet you," she said to Emily with her hand outstretched.

Emily was a little taken back at the handshake offer, but shook it anyways to be polite. "Nice to meet you too, Jennah," she replied.

"Well, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Jennah chirped as she walked past them and into the house.

"Isn't she adorable?" Danni squealed to Emily and then followed Jennah.

Frank nodded to Emily as he passed and went inside.

Emily stared at the garage door leading into the house for a moment. Then she looked at the cars, her eyes wide. "Wow," she said.

"She didn't see any of us besides Collin," Carmon snickered as Collin rolled his eyes.

"I think…I'm in love," Jared stuttered, his eyes still staring at where Jennah has disappeared.

"Well take her off my back!" Collin snapped.

"Did you see her ass??" Jared exclaimed.

"I saw her boobs," Mitch pointed out.

"No, I was too busy looking at her legs," Carmon said.

"Oh you guys disgust me," Emily hissed and rushed inside. She heard Mitch and Carmon laugh as she slammed the door.

Emily walked into the kitchen in time to see Frank pouring tea into the glasses and Danni pulling out the turkey from the oven.

Jennah screamed when she saw it. "What is that??" she shrieked.

"It's a roast turkey, honey. Haven't you ever seen one before?" Danni joked.

"Is it alive?" Jennah asked.

"Is it alive?" Emily asked astonished. "Of course it's not alive!"

"Oh thank God," Jennah breathed, clutching her chest.

After they had said the prayer, they began to chow down on Danni's delicious meal.

"So, Jennah, how's school going?" Danni asked her.

"I'm so ready for it to be over with. Senior year is taking forever!" she complained as she poked the turkey on her plate.

"Well sweetie it's only September," Danni laughed. "How's cheering?"

Jennah looked at her dad and they both grinned. "I'm the new Varsity Cheering Captain," she said proudly.

"Well that's wonderful!" Danni exclaimed. "Emily, didn't you used to cheer?"

"That was a _long _time ago, Aunt Danni," Emily pointed out as she ate a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"By the way, Emily, you look stunning. It's like you were expecting a couple of awesome guests tonight," Jennah giggled.

Danni laughed along with her. "Doesn't she?" she asked.

"These are actually my work clothes," Emily explained.

"Oh really? Where do you work?" Jennah asked.

"I'm the Executive Assistant at Breach Incorporated," Emily said proudly.

"What's that?" Jennah asked as she sipped on her tea. That shot down Emily's pride.

"It's my father's business. We design exotic cars," she told her.

"That explains a lot!" Jennah gasped and Emily nodded.

"Emily's got a dream job," Frank told his daughter.

"I wish I had an amazing job," Jennah groaned.

"Where do you work?" Emily asked her.

"At a tanning salon, but I'm thinking about quitting. Hardly any guys ever come in. It sucks!" Jennah exclaimed.

Emily nodded in somewhat understanding.

The rest of the meal consisted of a conversation dealing mostly with Jennah and her perfect life. Afterwards, Emily helped clean up and then went to take the trash out to the side of the house.

"Oh my gosh," she moaned and put her hands on her head as she came back into the garage.

"It's only been an hour," Collin teased.

Emily looked at him and shook her head. "How often does she come over?" she asked in a faint voice.

"Mmm, not too often. But it takes a week to get over the trauma from when she has dropped by," Collin said and Carmon snickered.

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Jennah. She closed the door behind her and walked down the steps. "Your aunt is a really good cook," she said.

"Yeah, she makes the most amazing meals," Emily replied.

Jennah sighed as she looked around at all of the cars. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Jennah," she said to Mitch and Jared.

"Hello, Miss Jennah," Mitch replied. "I'm Mitchell, but everyone calls me Mitch."

"Hi, Jennah," Jared said shyly.

Emily looked at Collin and Carmon and rolled her eyes.

"My name's Jared. But most people call me Jared," Jared told her.

That made Jennah giggle. "You're a funny car," she said sweetly.

Jared looked ecstatic.

"You know, I've always wondered how you tell the difference between a girl car and a boy car," Jennah said as she turned back to Emily.

"Uh, if they talk like this," Collin started in a girly voice. "Then you know it's a girl," he finished in his normal voice.

"I know that, silly!" Jennah giggled. "But, like, what makes the real difference between them? I wouldn't know, since I've never actually owned or have family that has owned an Ani-Car," Jennah said.

Emily grinned and looked at her feet. The cars exchanged glances.

"Well, we're all guys, right?" Collin asked her.

"Right," Jennah replied.

"And we're all stick shifts…soo," he said slowly.

Jennah looked confused. "Soo?" she asked.

Collin rolled his eyes and let Mitch take over.

"Stick shift cars are guys, automatics are girls," Mitch explained.

"Hmm," Jennah murmured. "I wonder why that is."

Carmon and Jared snickered.

"I think it's time for desert," Emily interrupted.

"Oh, great!" Jennah chirped. "As long as it's not something fattening."

Emily let her go inside first. She turned around and pretended to shoot herself in the head.

At eight thirty, they finally decided to leave. Danni and Emily stood in the driveway and waved goodbye.

"So, what did you think of her?" Danni wanted to know.

Emily hesitated for a second. "I think she's gonna take some getting used to," she said.

Danni laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't have a way with first impressions," she muttered.

"I told you," Collin added in the famous "I-Told-You" voice.

"What got into me?" Jared finally piped up.

"Yeah I don't know. I thought you would've been tryin' to get her numba," Mitch said as he mocked Jared's favorite saying of "Girl lemme get yo numba".

"I froze! It was like she entranced me! Ugh!" Jared exclaimed angrily.

"My name's Jared. But most people call me Jared," Mitch mocked.

"Shut up," Jared shot back.

"She'll be back soon, Jared. Don't worry," Danni reassured and Collin moaned.

Emily leaned on Collin's side as she thought more about Jennah.

Who knows? The girl could very well become her cousin one day.

Emily silently prayed that day would never come.

* * *

**(Soo, what do you think of Jennah?? LOL. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, so please review and check back with me!)**


	10. Nine: The Surprise

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Surprise**

The rest of the week at work for Emily was very hectic. They spent most of the time preparing for the weekend's Open Showroom. The public was allowed in on Saturdays from eleven in the morning until two in the afternoon.

On Sunday, Emily planned on going to church with her aunt again, and then she was going to hang out with her friend Tyler. So she had a pretty good weekend planned.

Emily had to be at work an hour earlier on Saturday so she could help set up.

Collin seemed to be in a panic when she had finished all of her preparations. "Have you seen Sims?" he breathed when he found her in the showroom/main hall.

"No, why?" Emily asked.

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Collin whined and then sped off.

Finally, eleven o'clock came and the public started to stream in. There were four stands anchored in the showroom floor, and at the beginning, Will, Salem, Colbey, and Marven were the first four to be displayed.

Will was the black Mercedes McLaren, Salem was the silver Saleen S7, Colbey was the dark gray Corvette ZR1, and Marven was a red McLaren F1.

Most of the crowd was centering around Salem at the moment.

Emily watched as lights flashed from cameras and hands shot up in the air for questions. She had the job of introducing stand 3 and 4, Colbey and Marven. Marven wasn't the happiest camper in the world that day, so Emily took on the responsibility of answering most of the peoples' questions.

"Have you ever driven him?" one lady asked.

"No, I have not. But hopefully someday I will," Emily said with a smile.

During a period of no questioning people hanging around Colbey, he spoke up to Emily.

"I'm going to miss this place," he said.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked him.

"I've been bought," he replied with a grin.

"Really?" Emily asked in astonishment. "That's great, Colbey! Shoot, I don't know what I'm going to do without my best race car, but…I guess I can manage."

Colbey smiled as he relaxed a little on his stand.

"Ok, next batch!" Evan shouted from the other side of the room.

The stands were lowered and the four cars backed off of them. The next batch of exotic cars took their positions on the displays. There weren't as many people coming in like when they first had opened.

Emily looked around the large room. She admired the tall glass windows and sparkling chandeliers. The black granite floor glistened perfectly under the soft lights, as did the recently washed and waxed bodies of each of the cars.

"How did Marven do?" Carmon asked as he drove up to Emily.

"Eh, he wasn't in the greatest of moods today," she concluded.

Carmon rolled his eyes and muttered, "When is he ever."

A lady popped up beside Emily wanting to know where the bathrooms were.

"They are right around the corner," Emily told the woman and she waddled on off. Emily snickered to herself as she watched her go. Too many free refreshments.

The rest of the Open Showroom went slowly but smoothly, and so did the rest of work for Emily.

When she came home she found an unexpected surprise in the driveway. Mike's car.

She ran inside and found him sitting at the kitchen table with Aunt Danni.

"Mike!" Emily shrieked.

He jumped up and picked her up in his strong arms. Danni giggled with excitement and clapped her hands together.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily breathed when he set her down. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to make sure you're doing ok," her brother said with a grin as he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Seems to me you are."

Emily couldn't hide a smile.

"Hey, tell you what, why don't we hit the boards before the sun goes down. It's nice outside," Mike said. "I brought mine and I'm sure Danni has one you could use."

"I actually have one of Em's old boards!" Danni piped up from the table.

"Perfect! So what do you say?" Mike asked his little sister.

Emily thought about it and then grinned. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," she said and darted away to her room.

She ripped off her work clothes and put her bikini on. She slipped into a pair of board shorts and grabbed her flip flops. She ran out of the room and found Mike and Danni in the garage. They were loading up Emily's board in the back seat of Mike's car, along with his board.

Emily jumped over the passenger door and slid into the seat. Mike owned a dark purple, non Ani-Car, 2002 convertible Pontiac Firebird.

Mike grabbed his keys and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and began to back out of the driveway.

Danni stood by herself in the garage, waving to them and shouting that she was putting dinner on hold.

Emily laughed out loud as Mike took off down the street and her hair blew all in her face. Mike looked over at his happy sister and smiled.

When they arrived at the beach they hopped out and grabbed their boards.

"First one to the water is a rotten egg!" Mike shouted and took off towards the beach.

"No fair!" Emily yelled as she took off after him.

They jumped into the water and began paddling on the boards out to sea. The waves weren't the best, but they were a little something to work with.

Emily and Mike turned their surfboards to face the shore and began paddling towards it once a wave pushed them forward. The tips of their boards dipped a little and they both jumped up on them.

Emily shrieked with delight as she balanced herself on hers. She hadn't surfed in three years, so she was surprised she didn't fall off.

Mike was a little more skilled and zoomed around her. She tried to push him when he went past but lost her balance and slipped off the board and into the water. She came up laughing and pulled the surfboard back to her.

They had the best time, and Emily succeeded in pushing Mike off his board at least once.

The sun began to set, and they floated close to the shore, sitting on their boards with their legs dangling in the water.

"Thanks for bringing me out here, Mike," Emily told him.

"Eh, I figured you could use a time to relax," Mike shrugged. "With your job and all."

Emily was quiet. "Are you mad at me for being first on the list to inherit the company?" she asked quietly.

"What? No! Of course not, Em!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm thrilled Dad changed it. I didn't want all of that responsibility anyways, and you're much more fit for it than me."

Emily fiddled with her shorts string and smiled.

"What are you going to do about school? Is Danni gonna enroll you back in the high school?" Mike asked.

"I told her I didn't want to go back. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, though. Danni suggested taking some online courses. I might look into that, or take a few classes at, like, a local community college or something," Emily said.

Mike nodded in agreement. "You're smart enough. I think you always deserved to skip a grade. So you don't really to go back to the school for another year of gay work and stupid drama," Mike replied.

They floated there in silence for a moment. Emily spotted a fin sticking up out of the water in the near distance. She pointed it out to Mike.

"Hope that's a dolphin," he snickered.

Emily cocked her head to the side and observed the fin. Suddenly, something brushed up against her leg and she screamed.

"I'm getting out of here! I'm not gonna be shark food!" she freaked and paddled up to the shore, rushing out of the water.

Mike followed her, laughing the whole time.

On the way back to Danni's house, they stopped at Sonic. Mike and Emily both got their favorite treat—an Oreo Sonic Blast with extra whipped cream and hot fudge. What a mix.

They sat in the car in one of the parking spots and laughed about their fun evening.

"You're face was hilarious!" Mike exclaimed.

"Shut up," Emily laughed through a mouthful of ice cream. "You're just mad cuz I got more Oreos than you."

"Oh whatever!" Mike said, rolling his eyes.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, bathed in the glow of the neon lights.

"How is it living with Steven?" Emily asked.

"It's pretty cool. His mom's kind of strict, though. But it's better than Dad's," Mike said as he spooned around his ice cream.

"Have you talked to Dad any?" Emily asked him. "Not since I left, which was a couple days after he kicked you out. He was drunk when I last saw him. What a remembrance, huh?" he said sarcastically.

Emily was quiet.

"I never imagined he'd turn out like this," Mike added quietly.

"Me either," Emily said.

There was another long moment of silence.

"You know, Danni's gonna kill us for eating this before dinner," Mike told her with a grin.

"I know, I'm already full," Emily replied.

"Me too," Mike said and they snickered like little kids.

When they arrived back at the house, everyone was back from work.

"Guys! What is up??" Mike exclaimed when he got out of the car and saw Carmon and Collin in the driveway.

"Mike?! What are you doing here?? Did you get kicked out too?" Collin asked in astonishment.

Mike laughed and patted him on the hood. "Nah, I moved in with my boy. I just came to check up on my 'lil sis here," he said and pulled Emily close to him with one arm.

"How are you guys?" Mike asked happily.

"We are super," Collin replied, still in a bit of a shock.

"Word. Hey, you two. I heard you got your old jobs back," Mike said, turning to Mitch and Jared.

"Yeah, son! Ain't no place better!" Jared replied.

"A lot better than that craphole Breach had us working for back in Colorado," Mitch added and Jared agreed.

"Well no duh! That place was an exotic car's worst nightmare," Mike teased.

"How long are you staying?" Carmon asked.

"Just for the rest of the weekend," Mike replied a little drearily.

"Well, at least you didn't bring Daddy's boy with you," Mitch said.

Everyone laughed, especially Jared.

"Mike, where do you think you are going? When you return, I expect some tea and crumpets," he imitated in a British accent.

Everyone laughed some more.

"You guys are a trip," Mike laughed, shaking his head and going into the garage to put Emily's board up.

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm," Jared hummed as he checked out Emily. "Damn, girl," he said.

"Jared, you better stop now," Collin warned.

Jared laughed. "Close your trap, boy. You ain't got no game. You're takin', remember?" he shot back, playing around.

All Collin had to do was give Jared a look and he shut up.

"None of you ain't got no game," Emily said, waving her finger around and moving her head in her best black girl impression.

"Yeah you tell 'em, girl," Carmon said with a grin.

"DINNER!" Danni screamed from inside.

Emily gave Mike a quick "Oops" expression and then darted in the house with him.

Danni had whipped up a wonderful meal of hot Philly Cheese subs. Once Emily saw them she was hungry all over again, and they were delicious. Mike, even after his dessert, ate two whole subs. Danni was tickled to death that her niece and nephew loved her cooking.

Near the end of the meal, Mike couldn't wait any longer.

"I brought you a surprise," he said to Emily.

"Really? What is it?" Emily asked.

Mike looked at Aunt Danni. "Should I give it to her now?" he asked her.

"Sure, go on ahead," Danni encouraged.

Mike smiled and jumped up, hurrying to the guest bedroom where he was staying. He came back with a big box.

Emily got up and he gave it to her. She set it on the ground and then looked back up at her brother and aunt. They were smiling eagerly, so she lifted the lid off.

Big eyes stared up at her from inside.

"Macy!" Emily exclaimed as she lifted her young kitty out of the box. The gray Tabby cat purred loudly and cuddled in Emily's arms.

"Mike, this is the best gift! I can't believe you brought her all the way back to me! Thank you so much!" she cried as she hugged her cat.

Mike grinned widely and said, "I thought you might like to have her back."

Emily smiled and nodded, hugging Macy some more.

The small family finished up the night with a traditional game of Pictionary. Danni was a terrible drawer, and neither Mike nor Emily could ever come close to guessing what her pictures were supposed to be.

Macy remained close to Emily's feet as she played the game. They had tons of fun and cracked up the whole time.

When she called it a night, Emily found her old Bible she had let Mike borrow sitting neatly on her nightstand. It had a note taped to the front cover. It read: _I bought one of my own, so you can have yours back_. After the message, Mike had scribbled a smiley face.

Emily was happy to have been an inspiration to him, too. She closed her eyes, listening to the faint voices of the two Chevrolets in the garage, which was right next to her room.

Finally, the voices died away as she guessed one or both of them had fallen asleep.

Soon after, Emily fell into the happiest, most peaceful slumber she had ever had.

* * *

**(Emily has a good life now, don't you think? Better family, nice job, perfect home......until she screws everything up. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen! Please review!!)**


	11. Ten: Fresh Start to A Bad Beginning

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fresh Start to a Bad Beginning**

_Emily woke up bright and early on August 15__th__. She threw on her favorite sundress and her mother's pearls. She giggled in excitement when she found a small present at the end of her bed. She opened it carefully. It was from Mike. It was $50 to spend on whatever she pleased. She made a mental note to thank him when he got home from soccer practice that afternoon. _

_She ran downstairs, eager to ask her dad if she could go to the store. She wanted to buy a few CDs by some contemporary Christian artists, and she wanted to buy a new easel to paint on. She found her dad sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. _

"_Daddy, may I ride down to the store?" Emily asked. _

"_What for?" he murmured, taking a sip of his coffee and not bothering to look up from his paper. _

"_I want to buy a new easel and a couple of CDs," she told him. _

"_Hmph," he muttered. "And who do you think is going to pay for all of that junk?" _

_Emily breathed in and answered, "I am, Daddy. Mike gave me some money." _

"_Mike gave you money?" her dad asked, finally looking up from his paper. _

"_Yes, sir. For—," Emily started. _

"_Are those your mother's pearls?" her father asked in shock, noticing his daughter's necklace. _

"_Well…yes, sir," she said quietly. _

"_How dare you steal your mother's jewelry? Who the hell do you think you are?" her dad demanded to know. _

"_Daddy," Emily stammered. "Momma gave them to me, remember?" _

"_You think you're something prancing around here pretending to be your mother. You are far from it. You will never be like her. And don't ever let me catch you wearing her things again," her father shouted and ripped off the pearl necklace with one quick snap. He stuffed the strand in his pocket and gathered his morning coffee and newspaper. _

"_Why the hell did Mike go and give you money anyway? You don't deserve it," he muttered, walking over to the sink and washing out his mug. _

"_It's my birthday," Emily said in just above a whisper. _

_Her dad turned around and looked at her. She stood there with the saddest expression on her face as she tried not to cry. _

"_Who gives a damn?" was all her father said, and then left. _

* * *

Emily woke up in a sweat, furious at her father. It was only a dream. But it was something that had actually happened in the past. She hated him. She hated him so much.

The message at church that morning was on forgiveness—another appropriate topic for Emily to have paid close attention to.

Pastor Brown was back, and Emily had to agree that she liked his preaching a little more than Pastor Jim's.

Danni had convinced Mitch to come along, and Collin let him borrow his receiver that let him hear what the pastor was saying. The receiver was made to clip onto the car's inside speaker, the speaker that let it hear the person inside of it.

Jared didn't want to go and went off with some friends instead. Mike gladly tagged along, and was happy to be putting his new Bible to good use.

During the service, Emily couldn't take her eyes off the cute boy, Sam. She didn't get the chance to talk to him, but on his way out, he smiled and nodded to her. That made Emily's stomach fill with butterflies. She returned a smile, hoping one day they would actually get the chance to talk to one another.

That evening, after Mike had left in a heartfelt farewell, Tyler picked Emily up and they went to the movies.

Afterwards, they sat in the parking lot of the theater in his car and talked about the things they'd missed in each other lives.

"I can't believe you go to church now," Tyler laughed.

"Let it go," Emily sighed. "You need to start going."

"Yeah, I really do. But I don't think it would help me," Tyler said.

Emily was quiet. "How's your sister?" she asked.

"Oh Hannah's fine. She'll be graduating college next year," Tyler informed.

"Wow," Emily muttered.

"Yep. Still as crazy as ever, though. Hey, I got a few beers in the trunk. Want some?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you," Emily replied.

"Come on, just one," Tyler persuaded.

Emily thought about it. "Ok, but just one," she finally said.

Tyler grinned and got out of the car. He came back with a case of Corona Extra and tossed a bottle to Emily. She opened it with his bottle opener and took a sip. It was a little better than the last time she had drank, which was a few years ago, but she still wasn't fond of the taste of beer in general.

Tyler popped his cap off and took a big swig of his. "Ahh," he hissed and put his feet up on the dashboard.

"You know we gotta stay here longer now, cuz I can't drink and then drive," he teased.

"Like you care. You're so full of it," Emily said, rolling her eyes and taking another sip.

Tyler snickered and watched her. "You're so pretty," he said softly.

Emily looked at him and grinned.

Tyler was cute, but he was different kind of cute than Sam.

"So, now that you're back, I guess you and Landon are together again?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm through with him," Emily said in an almost snappish tone.

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry," Tyler said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it," Emily replied, looking away.

Tyler was quiet. Then, he sat his seat back up straight and started the car. He'd only had half a beer, so Emily didn't stop him. Tyler needed a lot more than that before he felt anything.

When they pulled up in front of her Aunt's house, Tyler parked the car and sighed. "I'm having a small get-together at my house Thursday night, if you wanna come," he said.

Emily nodded. "That sounds fun. How many people are going to be there?" she asked.

"Just a few close friends," Tyler replied with a smile.

Emily nodded in agreement.

Tyler's eyes skimmed softly over Emily's face, and unexpectedly, he leaned over and kissed her.

There was no spark to the kiss, but Emily didn't object to it.

She pulled away and smiled, shaking her head. "I gotta go," was all she said and opened the car door.

"I'll call you, ok?" Tyler told her.

"Yeah, ok," Emily replied.

For some reason, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She wasn't crushing on Tyler, she was crushing on Sam. Or was she?

Tyler made sure she got up to the house ok before he drove off.

Emily walked into the dark garage and saw that Carmon was the only one in it, and he was presumably asleep.

She hit the garage door button and the door closed.

"I saw that," a voice muttered, making Emily jumped.

Suddenly Carmon's eyes opened, flooding the room in his headlights.

"Geez Carmon, don't do that," Emily breathed.

Carmon didn't say anything.

"Please don't tell anyone," she added in worry.

"I won't, but be careful, alright? Tyler has changed a lot since the last time you saw him. So just watch yourself," Carmon advised.

"Ok?" Emily said a little confused.

Tyler called her as soon as he got home. They talked on the phone for over an hour, giggling and flirting the whole time. Emily didn't know what had gotten into her.

After she hung up, a flood of anger washed over her. Why did she ever let her dad treat her like that? Who needs a goody-goody Christian boy like Sam? Who does Carmon think he is? It's all her business, isn't it? Advising her on who she can talk to when he won't even bring his own girlfriend around, as if!

And from that moment on, the life Emily had managed to succeed in patching up in only a couple of weeks, slowly began to unravel.

* * *

**(Oh no! Can you predict what's going to start happening now? Tsk Tsk, bad Emily. Short chapter. Remember, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I love the input! Moving on....)**


	12. Eleven: The Next Few Months Summed Up

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

**Summary of the next few months over which Emily changed drastically. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Next Few Months Summed Up**

The end of September came and went quickly. Emily began to take a few college courses online. They were a lot easier than she had expected, and she was making all A's!

During the first week of October, Evan called a mandatory meeting that everyone thought was about new budget cuts. However, to their great surprise, Evan only wanted to announce this month's awards. Tommy Stanford ended up winning "Employee of the Month". He definitely was one of the hardest workers at the company, so he deserved it.

Emily actually received a plaque for "Rookie Employee of the Month", an award she felt a little guilty to accept. Though, she had to admit she loved looking at that beautiful piece of marble hanging on her wall every day.

The "guilt" came from the sudden lack of dedication to her job. Tyler was being a big influence on her feelings and emotions. The more she hung out with him, the less she cared about anything else. She stopped going to church with her Aunt Danni on Wednesday nights just so she could spend time with him. Soon, the two became a couple.

* * *

Throughout the month of October and into November, Emily managed to keep good grades in her courses, fulfill her duties at work, and somewhat continue to listen on Sunday mornings to the messages. But still, Tyler had her wrapped around his finger.

Emily didn't understand herself at times. She knew what Tyler was involved in. She knew the influence he was having on her. But to tell the truth, she didn't care anymore. She kept having dreams of her father's abuse, and hate just began to consume her. She wanted nothing more than to show the world that this is what could happen when a parent doesn't show their kids affection. Like the world cared.

But the funny thing was, she did have people, loads of people, that cared for her. But she found herself pushing them further and further away. Maybe this is what her father really wanted. Maybe she'd give him the Dawn Breach he was so desperately looking for.

But no! Her conscience begged to differ. She was supposed to be a good influence on _him_. Not let some loser be a bad influence on _her_. But sometimes one must take a hard fall to wake up to reality.

* * *

Around the end of November, Evan called her into his office. He asked her to shut the door, so Emily knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Emily," he said, motioning for her to sit down. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah?" Emily asked, shrugging like nothing was wrong.

"Because you know if there was you can talk to me about it," he said slowly.

Emily was quiet for a second. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Evan sighed. "You're not the hard worker you used to be, I'll put it straight out. You come in late for work almost every day. You usually have some sort of headache. I wish you would save the partying for the weekends. I don't want to loose you," he told her.

"Why would you loose me?" Emily asked him.

Evan was quiet. "When I hired you, I knew that you had the potential to be a great assistant, and you were, and you still have that potential. But you've…changed. It's like you don't even care about your job or the company anymore!" he exclaimed.

"I do to care, I've just been really busy," Emily replied.

Evan gave her a look. "Well, as your boss, I'm telling you to straighten yourself up, or else necessary action has to be taken," he said sternly.

Emily looked at him and then nodded. "I will try t do better, sir," she said solemnly.

Then she went back to work with a bit of an attitude. Who was he to tell her to straighten up? Only her boss right?

When she got home her Aunt immediately got on her.

"Emily, you're making C's in your classes now. I thought you said they were easy?" Danni asked.

"Ah, Aunt Danni, they are. I've just been falling behind. I promise I'll bring my grades up," Emily told her just to get her off her back.

"Ok, good. I paid for all of this so I don't want to see you drop below what I know you can do," her Aunt warned.

Emily hated those words. She believed the two worst things an adult could say to an adolescent were "I'm disappointed in you" and "I know you can do better".

She rushed off to her room to put her bag away.

"Are you going to church with me tonight?" she heard her Aunt ask from the lounge room.

"Um, no not tonight. I'm hanging out with Tyler," Emily yelled from her room.

She could've sworn she heard her Aunt say, "What else is new."

Emily changed clothes and then went outside to find a ride who would take her there.

"But I don't wanna!" Collin was whining when she stepped into the garage.

"Collin M'Lynn, you are such a baby!" Leigha exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're, like, the oldest one of us here, and yet you're the baby of the family. What sense does that make?" Jared asked.

"None," Carmon replied.

"Hey guys, I need one of you to take me over to Tyler's," Emily stated more of than asked politely.

All of the cars exchanged glances.

"Well don't all volunteer at once," Emily said sarcastically.

"Carmon, come on," she demanded.

"Um, sorry, Em, but I'm about to head over to Callie's," he told her.

"Ok then, Collin?" Emily asked Collin.

"Uh, Leigha and I are going to dinner," he replied.

"Mitch? Jared?" Emily asked, starting to get impatient.

"Uh," Jared began.

"Friends," Mitch helped him on.

"Yes! Friends! We are going off with some friends," Jared finished.

Emily clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked at them all. "Fine, I won't make the mistake of asking you all for a favor again," she snapped and grabbed Danni's bike.

The five of them watched her pedal off down the driveway.

"What's happened to her?" Leigha asked quietly.

"That boy," Collin replied stiffly. "But it's ok, she'll hit rock bottom sometime. I just hope it doesn't hurt when she does."

* * *

Over the next month, Emily stopped going to church completely. The more dreams she had about her father, the less she prayed for help, and the more she numbed the pain with Tyler.

Her grades did not go up. They dropped from C's to D's and F's. Emily had never gotten anything below a B before in any class in her life. She felt a little bad, but for the most part didn't care. She was having way too much fun with Tyler and his friends.

One night, Emily came home from his house to find the her Aunt's place completely empty. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Danni had left the oven on and a note stuck to the table.

It read: _I hope you had a great day. I left some lasagna in the oven for you. I know it's your favorite. Gone to church. Collin and Carmon are with me. I love you. _

Before Emily let herself feel guilty and that she hurt someone again, she bawled the paper up and threw it away. Then she called Tyler and talked to him the rest of the night, ignoring the warm meal Danni had left specially for her.

The next day, she was called into her boss's office again.

"Emily," Evan started.

"I am putting you on administrative leave." Emily gaped at him.

"What?" she asked, astounded.

"I am letting you go until I can decide what to do with you," Evan said flat out. "I can't this anymore. I warned you and your behavior still continued to go down the drain. Maybe you need a break to settle some things down. I hope over this time you rethink your decisions. I will keep a check on you through both of the M'Lynn cars and through Mitchell and Jared. I will also be keeping in touch with your Aunt, Danni M'Lynn. If I find out that you get your life back on track, then I will consider letting you come back."

Emily's face burned with anger.

"I really expected more out of you, especially from what your own father told me. Now pack your things and go on," Evan told her, motioning towards the door.

"Fine," Emily snapped, standing up. "My father, yeah, whatever. Who needs this job anyways?"

And with that she turned around and slammed the door behind her. She gathered her things and stormed out of the building and called Tyler to come pick her up. He did, of course, and she stayed over his house for a week after that.

She was out of a job, she was flunking her college classes, and she turned her back on her family and her faith. Worst of all, she turned her back on God. And she knew it, but she didn't care. All she did care about was being with Tyler 24/7, partying 'til the sun came up. He loved her, right? That's what he told her all the time.

Speaking of parties, Tyler was planning a big one that coming Friday night...

* * *

**(So basically, Emily let Tyler's so called "love" dominate her life. Bad company corrupts good character, and speaking from past experience I know that to be very true. Short chapter. I don't like focusing on the bad things. The end is near! So keep reading!)**


	13. Twelve: A Close Call

******Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Close Call**

The party was the bomb. Tyler had an awesome bartender that could whip up any possible drink you wanted. Emily believed she drank over half a dozen Strawberry Daiquiris and Piña Coladas—her favorite mixed drinks in the world.

Tyler made, special for her, his own "Lethal Punch." He told her it wasn't for the faint of heart. Emily stayed away from it the first half of the party, but began to sip on it when the taste of tobacco from the cigarettes was enough.

She stayed in the hot tub most of the night, drinking and smoking. Deep down in her heart, she knew something was wrong. She had a bunch of missed calls from everyone back at the house, but she didn't care. She was sick of them bugging her. However, her conscience would not leave her alone.

Emily enjoyed herself, watching people throw up, beasting in beer pong, and making out with Tyler for a majority of the time. By midnight, most everyone was wasted, including Emily herself. Tyler kept telling her that he loved her and would never let anything happen to her. About five other guys kept saying the same thing.

Emily didn't remember much of the last hour of the party or what she did. All she could recall was finishing her third glass of "Lethal Punch" and passing out somewhere in the living room.

At 2:30 in the morning, she woke up to find herself in a bed with about seven other people, including Tyler. She forced herself out from under him and realized she wasn't wearing her clothes. All she had on was her bra and thong and what looked like one of Tyler's long-sleeved plaid shirts. She looked around the room for her clothes but didn't see them anywhere.

Suddenly she became very scared. She crept over the knocked-out drunks and climbed off the bed.

Emily froze when she heard shouting from the kitchen. She buttoned up the shirt she was wearing and hurried out of the room. She did not look around, but suspected the shouting came from a few people that were still up smoking weed in the kitchen.

She heard someone yell "Amber!" as she rushed to the front door. She didn't turn around as she grabbed her phone from off of the table and then stepped out into the chilly night air.

She ran down the steps and down the street. Everything was hazy and blurry. She wasn't sure which direction her Aunt's house was in. When she went to dial her number, she found that her phone had been broken. Perfect.

Emily rushed down the dark street and walked for what seemed liked half an hour before she ran into some hoodlums hanging out by an old alley.

"Hey sweet thang! What you doin' out so late?" one of the guys said sweetly. His fellow gangsters began to chuckle.

Emily ignored them and tried to push her way through.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked sternly, shoving her up against a brick wall. "I could use a little midnight snack," he growled and the other guys began to hoot and laugh some more.

Emily tried to fight him off, but he was too strong.

The man ripped open Emily's shirt and began to fidget with his belt buckle.

Suddenly a loud engine broke the silence and lights spilled over the scene. "Get the f*** away from her," a stern voice said.

The guys whipped around. "Who the hell do you think you is?" the man shouted at the voice.

"I'm the guy that's going to kill you if you don't step away from the girl. The cops are already on their way," the voice said.

The guys looked at each other in fear. "Man f*** you!" their "leader" shouted, and they took off running.

"Get in," the voice commanded Emily.

She didn't hesitate and rushed inside of the car. She couldn't tell who it was who had saved her, but she definitely recognized the voice.

After a few minutes of driving, Emily calmed down a bit and her vision slowly began to come back. She knew the inside of this car, she knew his voice, but who was it?

The car pulled up in a driveway of somebody's house. The door opened and a young man rushed out of the house to help Emily. He silenced her when she tried to speak and lifted her in his arms. He shut the car door and hurried inside.

Emily didn't remember much after that, except falling asleep in a very comfy bed.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a cozy bedroom, and the morning sun spilled through the shades. Emily looked around, trying to figure out whose house she was in. She looked at the clock. It read 8:30.

She heard someone knock softly on the door. "Come in," she said a bit nervous.

A guy poked his head around the door. It was Sam.

Emily gasped and exclaimed, "Sam!"

He smiled gently and came into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A lot better, thanks. You saved me last night," she said.

"I helped," Sam replied. "Emily, I didn't know you were like that?"

Emily sighed. "I'm not," she finally told him. "I'm different, and I don't know why."

Sam thought it over for a minute. "You wanna talk to me?" he asked with a sincere look on his face.

Emily sat up in the bed and inhaled. "I used to live here three years ago. After my mom died, we moved to Cheyenne Wells, Colorado. My dad said that we needed a break from the big life here in L.A. Cheyenne Wells was the total opposite of California. It was quiet and peaceful, and to tell you the truth I loved it there. But after I became a Christian, after my mom died, Daddy never could understand me much. It was like he was scared of me," Emily told Sam.

Sam held his hand up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what made you become a Christian?" he asked.

"Well, I started hanging around my Aunt Danni a lot before everything happened, and she seemed so happy with her Christian life. I wanted to try it, and it changed me. It was like I was a totally new person. And I felt safe with God, especially after my mom was shot. I felt like I had someone who was _always_ there and _always_ listened. Danni was, and still is, and amazing Christian. She's fully responsible for me becoming so religious, even though my immediate family was not," Emily explained.

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Anyways," Emily went on, "We lived in the Wells for three years. I attended this small church down the road as much as my dad would let me, which was only about two Sundays a month. I tried to convert my father, but it didn't work. He hated me. He hated me because he wanted me to be like my mother. I loved my mom, don't get me wrong. I was just a different person than she was. My dad would punish me for no reason…sometimes he'd even hit me, all because I wasn't turning out exactly like Mom. The verbal abuse was the worst, though. He was so mean to me. Well, after three years of me trying to be perfect around him and still holding on to my faith, he kicked me out and sent me and two of our cars back here to live with my Aunt. I believe it was meant to be for the best. I was in a safe, Christian home now, I got a job at my father's company, ironically, and I started taking a few online college courses."

Sam continued to listen intently to Emily's story.

"Well, about a month went by, and I kept thinking about my father and how mean he was to me. And hate started to overcome me. My life really went downhill when I started hanging out with Tyler Mason. I don't know if you know him or not," Emily said.

Sam snickered sarcastically. "Yeah, I know him," was all he said.

Emily nodded and went on. "I think I forced myself to like him. I wanted to show the world how unhappy my father had made my life, even in the best of times. The more I hung out with Tyler, the worse it got. I started drinking and smoking. I began showing up late to work everyday, and now I'm on temporary leave. I'm failing most of the classes I am taking. I was rude to my Aunt and friends. Funny thing is, I've never really partied much before, I won 'Rookie Employee of the Month' for September at my job, and I used to get straight A's. I was so close to my Aunt and my true friends. And I threw it all away, just because the pain of my father's hate was stronger than ever. I have no idea why I thought screwing my perfect life up would fix that pain. It only numbed it. But now I realize that when you numb pain, it comes back twice as strong," Emily finished.

Sam was quiet. "We've got a mess," he finally sighed.

Emily nodded and bit her lip. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she closed them tightly.

"What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

"Well," Sam started. "First of all, you need to go get yourself checked out at the doctor, just in case. Then, you're going to stop hanging around Tyler and his friends. You're going to go apologize to your boss and prove to him that you can make a comeback. You're going to work extra hard to pull your grades up in your college courses. And you're going to make amends with the people you've hurt who were only trying to help you."

Emily suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"And most of all," Sam went on. "You're going to come back to church, because not only do you need it again…but I miss seeing you there."

Emily looked at him. She tried to fight off the overwhelming urge to cry, but she lost it. Sam comforted her in his arms as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Shh," he hushed. "You have no reason to apologize to me."

"You saved my life last night, thank you," Emily got out.

Sam sat up straight and looked at her with a smile. "Actually my car saved your life. And I think you might know him," he said. "Now get cleaned up. You can wear a pair of my sister's jeans, and I'll let you borrow my dad's Vikings jersey. Brett Favre—my favorite."

Emily managed to smile. "Me too," she said and nodded.

Sam left her to get herself together. She slipped on his sister's jeans, which were a bit loose, but they would work for the journey home. Afterwards, she put on his father's purple NFL jersey. It was weird to think they both liked the same team, but Emily really liked that. Sam let her borrow his sister's sandals, too.

"How old is your sister?" Emily asked as she looked at the shoes.

"She's twenty," Sam replied. "Good thing they fit, huh?"

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I think someone wants to know how you're doing," he said and held the front door open for her.

Emily walked out into the bright morning light and squinted her eyes. Her gaze rested upon a single car in the driveway. She was shocked to see who it was.

"Colbey!" she gasped as she walked down the steps and over to him.

"Hey, you're up early. How are you feeling?" the Corvette ZR1 asked in concern.

"I'm doing much better, thanks. Were you the one who rescued me last night?" Emily asked him.

"Yes m'am, you're correct," Colbey replied with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Mmm, once will do," Colbey told her.

Sam stood next to them with a big smile on his face. "See? Told you you'd know him," he said.

Emily smiled also as she began to connect the pieces. "You bought Colbey?" she asked.

"Yep! My dad died last winter and left me and my sister a huge amount of money. I was saving it for college, but I ended up getting a full-ride to UCLA. So I decided to spend it on something I've always wanted," Sam answered, shrugging. "What can I say? It's my favorite sports car."

Emily looked at him with another smile and nodded. "We seem to have a lot in common," she told him.

That seemed to make Sam even happier.

"Well," he started. "I have to be at work in twenty minutes. Want me to drop you by your Aunt's?"

Emily didn't quite catch on to what he had just said. She looked at the Corvette. It reminded her of Carmon, who reminded her of Collin, who reminded her of…

"No, no, uh, thank you anyway. Um, thanks both of you so much for everything you did for me. I-I gotta go now!" Emily said in a panic.

Sam and Colbey looked a bit confused as she ran off down the driveway.

"I'll see you at church on Sunday! I promise!" she shouted behind her.

Emily had realized why everyone was trying to get in touch with her yesterday.

She had missed her best friend's wedding.

* * *

**(I'm likin' Sam a lot better than Tyler. Only a few more chapters to go! Please review!) **


	14. Thirteen: A Moment Like This

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Moment Like This**

Emily ran as fast as she could, making her way back to her Aunt's house. The sun was bright and warm, and the breeze was perfect. Today looked like it could be a promising day. The terrible headache welled back up in her head, but she somehow managed to beat through the bright morning to her destination.

She rushed up the driveway and found the one someone who she least wanted to run into at that moment.

"I hope this isn't the famous 'walk of shame'," Collin said when she got to the garage, his tone serious and unsympathetic.

Emily caught her breath. "I thought," she breathed. "You were supposed to be…on your honeymoon?"

"Leigha had to take a case this weekend, so we set up a rain check, er, law check," he replied.

Emily was silent as she settled down from the run. "Collin," she said forcefully. "I'm sorry."

Her Camaro just looked at her. "Who _are_ you?" he finally asked. "I don't even know you anymore."

Emily just looked at her feet in regret.

"You know, I saw many faces yesterday, it was truly almost a perfect memory. But the one person, besides Leigha, that I care for most in this world…my best friend…didn't even bother to show up at my unification. Why?" Collin sure had a way of making someone feel guilty.

Emily struggled for the right words to say.

"Because, the way I see it, you'd rather be hanging out with a bunch of losers, smoking God knows what and drinking booze. Is that right?" Collin asked her.

Emily tried to answer but started to choke up.

"What happened to you? You had the perfect life, Emily. Now you've ruined it! You're on the verge of losing your job completely, you're failing most of your classes, and you've completely turned your back on God. I'm not going to sit here and preach to you, but I just want you to realize what you've done. Those kids are not your real friends. I wish you would wake up and come back to reality before it's too late. Before Evan doesn't let you come back at all, you waste your Aunt's hard-earned money by not passing this year, or, so help me, you go and get yourself pregnant or worse—shot!" Collin exclaimed.

Tears were now streaming down Emily's face.

"Don't think that I don't know what happened last night. Colbey called straight away. I didn't come get you because I knew you were in good hands. But you were walking down an alley at two o'clock in the morning? Did your mother's death mean anything to you?" Collin asked.

Emily stiffened and looked Collin dead in the eyes. "How dare you talk to me like that?! Don't you ever speak about my mother again!" she screamed and stormed inside.

She laid on her bed, head in the pillows, and cried and cried for hours. Emily thought the pain and tears would never stop. Waves of them kept rushing over her.

Finally, what seemed like ages later, Emily cleaned herself up and dared to go out of her room. The sun was setting now, that was how long she had been crying.

She heard muffled voices in the kitchen. Emily figured that Frank was over and was comforting her Aunt. That made Emily mad again, but this time she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She rushed back to the garage and flung the door open. She put on her sunglasses and stormed down the steps. All four of the cars were home, and they parted like the Red Sea as she hurried through the garage and out into the driveway.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Collin asked.

"I'm going to church!" Emily shouted angrily and continued on her way.

Ten minutes later, she was walking up the white ramp of the once-familiar Palm Springs Community Church. Emily ran inside and into the sanctuary. She knelt down at the base of the small stage and began to pray.

"Oh heavenly Father, please forgive me! I have been a terrible child these past few months. Please help me get my life together again! Help me to mend the things I've broken. I'm so sorry, Lord. Please forgive me for turning away from you! I am giving up! I'm giving all of my problems and burdens to you! Please help me," her voice trailed off.

Pastor Brown suddenly appeared from the side of the stage and looked at her over his spectacles.

"Pastor Brown! I am so sorry! Please forgive me for what I've done! Please pray with me!" Emily cried.

The Pastor looked at her warmly, nodding.

"I will gladly pray with both of you," he said.

Emily looked at him a bit confused. She saw that he was smiling and looking behind her.

Emily felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she turned to see her father.

Winston Breach knelt down beside his daughter and said, "Alright Pastor, you lead the way."

And Pastor Brown began to pray with the daughter and her father.

**"Repent therefore and be converted, that your sins may be blotted out, so that times of refreshing may come from the presence of the Lord." (Acts 3:19)**

* * *

**(This isn't the end! There is still one more chapter, so don't forget that lol. So what do you think? Interesting ending? All it took for Winston to come to God was the bad change in his daughter. So the answer to the question in the summary is kinda half and half. Emily did change when she moved to LA, but her father didn't realize what he had until it was gone. Please review and read the final chapter! (which will be up soon i promise) :) **


	15. Epilogue

**Summary: Emily Breach had it all--good looks, hot cars, and everyone loved her...all except her father. Will moving back to L.A. change her into ****what her dad really wants? Or will Emily's strong faith turn his life around? Join her and her exotic cars in my first ever fanfic story! (Ok, so honestly it has nothing really to do with Pixar Cars, but the movie inspired me to write a book about talking cars cuz I just have a wild imagination like that!) Hope you enjoy! It's a fun read and please review :) **

**Rated T for mild langauge. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Are you almost ready?" Emily asked, knocking on the bedroom door.

The only reply was a giggle, so she opened the door anyways.

Her aunt stood there in the prettiest dress Emily had ever seen.

"You look beautiful, Aunt Danni," she told her.

Danni squealed with excitement and held open her arms.

Emily walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"You have been such a blessing to me, Em," Danni said as she held on tightly to her niece.

Tears of joy welled up in both of their eyes.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever," Emily said.

"Let's rock this," Danni replied with a nod and grabbed her bouquet.

Danni's wedding was being held on the beach. It was the perfect day—quiet and peaceful, the breeze was just right, and the water was soothingly calm.

Emily helped her aunt as she stumbled on her dress over the wooden boardwalk to the beach.

When they reached the point of the ceremony, Emily took Danni's arm and walked her under a vine covered archway and onto the beach.

Danni had wanted everyone to be barefoot, so that's what they were. Emily smiled as the cool sand greeted her feet and the music began to play.

As they walked down the aisle, Emily looked around at the ton of people who had come. She spotted Sam, Evan and Mike in the first row, along with her father. She noticed the familiar blonde head of skater boy Tyler Mason himself, and wondered why he had dared to show up. But she really didn't care. She had Sam now.

Collin, Leigha, Carmon, Callie, Colbey, Jared, Mitchell, James, Salem, and a few other cars, including Mitchell's new BMW girlfriend Jamie, were sitting on the outside edges of the seats full of people. Emily smiled at Collin and gave him a wink.

When the two finally reached the groom, Emily gave her aunt another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she handed her off to Frank and took her place beside the only other bridesmaid, Jennah.

Sam looked at Emily and smiled. Emily returned it and then looked at her father. He looked over at her and mouthed, "I love you."

Emily mouthed, "I love you, too," back at him

Then Pastor Brown started to speak, beginning the best wedding in the world.

Afterwards, the chairs were pushed out of the way to make room for tables. The reception was being held right where the ceremony had taken place.

Collin sighed as he sat beside Leigha, watching the gathering party. "I feel like we're the old married couple, like we should be on trailers or something," he said.

Leigha laughed. "We _are_ the old married couple," she replied.

"I am _not_ old," Collin said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ahh, all of my boys are growing up!" Winston exclaimed as he walked over to Collin, Leigha, Carmon and Callie.

"We'll never grow up, Boss!" Collin told him.

Winston laughed. "I hope not! But look, you're now married, Carmon's engaged, Mitch will probably be soon. Who knows? Jared might even be next!"

Collin and Carmon laughed. "Jared has no commitment whatsoever," Carmon said.

"Unlike you," Callie purred sweetly and cuddled up beside her boyfriend.

Carmon looked away from her and towards Collin. His smile faded and he rolled his eyes. Collin somehow managed to hide a grin.

Meanwhile, Jared and Mitchell were listening in on the conversation.

"I hate it when they talk about me like that," Jared said with annoyance.

"Well, it's true, bro," Mitch replied with a chuckle.

"I wanna settle down and find me someone," Jared said, ignoring him.

"Well what about Pippy Longstocking over there? She's had her eye on you the entire time," Mitch told him, sipping on a can of Premium Fuel.

"Really?" Jared wondered, looking at the girl.

Mitch was right. Every five seconds she would glance over at Jared and grin. She had strawberry blonde hair that was wound into two braids. She had freckles, bright green eyes and was a very pretty girl.

"Think I should go talk to her?" Jared asked Mitchell.

"No need, here she comes," he replied and then got quiet.

The girl stood shyly in front of the two exotic cars. Her blue sundress swayed from side to side as she rocked a little.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?" Jared asked her.

The girl giggled and opened her mouth to speak, revealing two _huge_ buck teeth.

"Holy shit," Jared accidently muttered out loud and Mitch spit out his drink.

"My name's Becky!" she squealed in a strong Tennessee accent.

Mitch started laughing as he recovered from choking on the gas.

"Jared's been telling me how much he wanted to meet you, Becky. So you two have fun!" he said quickly and then drove off, leaving Jared alone with the girl.

Emily was busy on the dance floor as everyone did the "Electric Slide". She laughed and laughed with her friends and family. Then another song came on and she began to dance with Sam. Then she switched and danced with Mike. Then with Frank. Then Mike danced with Jennah. And Winston danced with Danni. By the end of the next few songs, everyone had danced with pretty much everyone else.

Soon she was back with Sam.

"This was an amazing wedding," he told her.

Emily smiled and nodded, closing her eyes as they swayed back and forth in each other's arms.

Sam held on to her gently. Emily never wanted to let this moment go. It had been the happiest day of her life.

She looked up at Sam and kissed him. There was always a spark to their kiss, every single time.

An upbeat song came on and everyone began to dance around to the music again.

Danni and Frank looked so happy together as they had the time of their lives.

Jennah wasn't being her usual stuck-up self and was actually enjoying the party.

Mike had a great time and was happy to finally meet Evan.

Evan thought this was one of the most fun weddings he'd ever attended.

All of the cars were happy and enjoying themselves, minus Jared at one particular time.

But most of all Emily was happy, because she knew God was pleased with her now. And he truly was.

* * *

**(Yay! Happily ever after! ****So the moral of the story is to always forgive people, because if you don't, it only hurts you.)**

**Aww, now I've got nothing else to write for this. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this story :) **

**Also, if you have ANY suggestions of my next work, whether it contains characters from this story or not, please please let me know!!)**


End file.
